Frères de Mensonges
by MlleGanou
Summary: Nous leur avons menti depuis que tu les connais. Le pire ? Nous nous mentons à nous-mêmes depuis toujours. Tu n'as jamais été fille unique et encore moins une vraie Granger. Et ça, si ton frère te l'a bien rappelé, moi, je faisais tout pour que tu oublies
1. Chapter 1

**Frères de Mensonges**

OoO

_Par MlleGanou _

oOoOo

**Résumé : **_Nous leur avons menti depuis que tu les connais. Le pire ? Nous nous mentons à nous-mêmes depuis toujours. Tu n'as jamais été fille unique et encore moins une vraie Granger. Et ça, si ton frère te l'a bien rappelé, moi, je faisais tout que tu l'oublies…_

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement._

**Couple : **_Fred Weasley / Hermione Granger _

**Genre : **

**Rating : **_M_

**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour à tous ! Oui je suis bien vivante ! Alors je rassure tout d'abord mes lecteurs de mes deux autres fics en cours, je vais les finir ! Je suis juste super charrette de la mort entre mes projets d'archi, mon mémoire et mes dossiers de master ! Cette fic me prend la majorité du temps libre qu'il me reste et je suis dessus depuis des lustres ! Je vous présente donc cette nouvelle fic. Pour l'instant j'ai écrit presque 45 pages que je subdivise en chapitres. Donc pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai une avance de quasiment 3 chapitres ! Youhou ! Je pense que je posterai un dimanche sur deux. Je remercie enfin Elwaen d'être mon béta et Ka-cendres d'être une piqure de rappel. Cette fic est née de mon esprit sadique et de mes lectures de We need to talk about Kevin, d'un portrait dans Libération sur Laurent De Villiers et de La Proie des âmes. Bonne lecture ! _

**Note du Béta :**_Euh… bonne question. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire ça officiellement… . Bon sinon, que dire de ce chapitre à part qu'il est très prometteur pour la suite (car accrochez-vous, MlleGanou n'est pas prête de vous lâcher.) « Bref » j'ai, comme d'habitude, aimé relire cette histoire et y apporter l'aide demandée. Alors juste une question : et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

La sentence était tombée. Dumbledore venait de quitter Poudlard. Ombrage était désormais la directrice de l'école. L'AD, découverte, propulsait leur batracienne ennemie à une place de choix pour nous pourrir encore plus la vie.

Une série d'explosion avait accueilli la nouvelle, au sens littéral. Fred et George avaient usé de leur plus belle magie d'artificier pour marquer le nouveau règne rose d'Ombrage. La résistance continuait et personne, encore moins _elle,_ ne devait l'oublier.

La salle commune des Gryffondors était toutefois relativement calme, l'heure était tardive et seule toi étais restée dans la pièce, prétextant une lecture à finir. Assise près du feu, ton livre sur tes jambes repliées, ton regard fixait l'âtre.

« Ca va ? » te murmurai-je doucement pour ne pas te sortir trop violement de tes pensées. Ta tendance craintive te faisait souvent sursauter à la maison. A Poudlard cette tendance s'était calmée mais je prenais toujours grand soin de ne pas te brusquer.

Tu avais tournée ta tête vers moi. Jamais, au grand jamais ton regard ne précédait ton visage dans ce mouvement. C'était une douloureuse rééducation que le Dr Gordon t'avait inculqué quelques semaines après la pose de ta prothèse voila bien des années. Avant même que tu saches que tu étais une sorcière.

Nous avions parlé ensemble de la possibilité d'une solution plus performante. Notre rencontre avec Fol Œil l'année précédente nous avait prouvé que la magie pouvait te redonner la vue à l'œil droit. Mais tu avais rapidement été catégorique. L'œil magique n'était pas la solution pour une fille de Moldus. Seule ta famille proche connaissait ta situation « magique » et la récupération visuelle d'un œil chimiquement détruit dans l'enfance était impossible. Alors tu avais clos la discussion, enterrant le sujet de la prothèse magique.

Je revins doucement au présent lorsque tu me répondis vaguement que tu allais bien. Tu t'étiras un instant avant de te frotter délicatement la paupière droite.

« Tu es fatiguée. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Un peu oui. J'ai peu dormis avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Le ministère est désormais au cœur de Poudlard et nous sommes soumis à son aveuglement stupide.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. _Elle_ te démange beaucoup en ce moment. »

Tu me fusillas du regard, agacée. Tu détestais que je te rappelle ce que tu savais pertinemment et que tu refusais de voir.

« Quand l'as-tu fais réviser pour la dernière fois ? Insistai-je délibérément.

- Je ne sais plus. Je sais que cela fait trop longtemps mais il faut que je trouve un instant pour aller voir Mrs Pomfresh. Sauf qu'avec l'AD et Ombrage … Sans oublier les couvre-feux…

- Trop d'excuses diminuent la vérité, Mia. Je sais que tu détestes ça et que tu recules de plus en plus les écarts. C'est dangereux pour toi, tu le sais.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je risquai de ne plus voir, hein ? »

Ton ton était acide. Je soupirai lentement. Me redressant je m'installai à tes cotés. J'eu à peine le temps de poser ton livre sur la table basse que tu t'effondras dans mes bras. Tu avais fini par craquer. Je te serai fort contre moi. Tu en avais besoin. Tu avais besoin de moi.

« Hermione ? »

Je levai la tête vers le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'obscurité de la pièce ronde. Je me levai du canapé. Tu accusas la perte de mon épaule et tu regardas le nouveau venu à travers tes cheveux broussailleux et tes larmes. Tu tentas bien de retrouver un peu de prestance, passant certaines mèches folles dernières tes oreilles, glissant ta main sur tes joues pour y chasser l'humidité. Pendant que tu voulais faire bonne figure, il s'était rapproché de toi.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta le rouquin en cherchant à capter ton regard.

-Ou…Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas Fred, je relâchais juste un peu la pression. Histoire d'être plus forte plus tard. »Bafouillas-tu alors que tu n'arrivais pas à maitriser les sanglots de ta voix.

Fred pour sa part t'avait lâché des yeux pour regarder la salle plus précisément, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Nous savions tous les deux qu'il se doutait de quelques choses depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Il avait été un des rares témoins malencontreux des bavardages qu'ils nous arrivaient d'avoir dans un couloir vide. Sauf que pour lui la conversation lui apparaissait surement comme le monologue d'une amie un peu folle.

« Tu es toute seule ?

- Oui. Si tu cherches Harry ou Ron ils sont partis se coucher.

- Je ne les cherchais pas vraiment, j'attends George en fait.

- Excursion nocturne ? » lui demandas-tu, apparemment peu choquée. Ce qui lui, par contre l'étonna au plus grand point.

Un sifflement admiratif vint accueillir son commentaire.

« Hé bien, Mlle La préfète ne me fait pas la morale ? S'amusa-t-il.

-Honnêtement Fred, si tu pouvais faire disparaitre Ombrage avec un de tes feux d'artifice je crois que j'appuierai ton dossier pour « Grand service rendu à l'école. »

Un nouveau sifflement se fit entendre mais venant de l'escalier cette fois-ci. George.

« C'est gentil de m'attendre Freddie mais tu n'étais pas obligé de faire pleurer cette pauvre Hermione !

- Idiot ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas le frère Weasley qui a la capacité de faire pleurer Hermione. A moins que ce ne soit de rire ! » S'amusa-t-il alors qu'un sourire réapparaissait sur ton visage.

George donna une tape dans le dos de son frère qui tenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en réponse. Et en vain.

« Alors on a ta bénédiction Hermione ? Questionna George, plus heureux que le jour où il avait posé la cuvette des WC sur la table de chevet d'un Harry comateux à l'infirmerie.

- Oui vous l'avez. D'ailleurs… »

Tu avais agité sa baguette et les garçons furent traversés d'un frisson. Ils se regardèrent difficilement, distinguant vaguement les contours de l'autre.

« Sortilège de désillusion, marmonnèrent-ils en chœur.

-Sortilège de désillusion, affirmas-tu plus clairement, un sourire sur les lèvres. »

Ils te remercièrent et se dirigèrent vers le passage pour sortir. Juste avant de passer le portrait, l'ondulation qu'était Fred refit tout de même quelques pas en arrière pour te demander, le ton très sérieux cette fois-ci.

« Hermione, tu n'étais pas seule, hein ? »

Tu lui fis un petit sourire triste.

« Bonne nuit Fred. »

Et nous montâmes dans le dortoir des filles, laissant Fred avec ses questions.

OoO

La première fois que je te vis, tu n'avais que trois ans. Tu passais pour la première fois la porte de cette nouvelle maison. Même si la mémoire t'es revenu sur ce point il y a quelques années, les conséquences de ce souvenir t'ont terriblement faite mal. A un point qu'aujourd'hui encore tu t'efforces de ne plus y penser.

Pendant longtemps, tu ne t'es souvenu que du noir. C'est d'ailleurs la couleur que tu associes encore à la maison. Je revois encore ces deux femmes se battant. Mrs Granger au sol, serrant de toutes forces l'ovale rond de son ventre. Les bruits m'ont aussi beaucoup marqué. Le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Tu n'en pouvais plus. Alors tu as répondu de ta petite voix humide. C'était ton père. Il était plus qu'étonné de t'entendre.

« Hermione ? Mais … Qu'est ce que tu fais à la maison ?

- C'est Maman, elle m'y a emmené… Elle s'est battue… C'est plein de sang… Papa. J'ai peur. »

Je me rappelle que tu as attendu à coté du téléphone, tournant le dos aux autres femmes. Tu ne voulais plus voir ni entendre leur discussion endoloris par les cris de Mrs Granger. Tu as fermé les yeux autant que tu pouvais mais les mots s'incrustaient dans ton esprit et tu recréais les images s'associant. Avec le recul, je me dis qu'il aurait peut être mieux valu regarder.

Et ton père est arrivé. Furieux et transi de peur. Il s'est d'abord interposé entre elles. Là, tu regardais. Il hurle, il crie sur la femme encore debout qui finit par tomber à terre, groggy par ces sinistres paroles. Il l'ignore délibérément et prend doucement sa femme dans ses bras et la berce en lui disant qu'il a appelé les secours. Et toi, Hermione tu t'es doucement levé lorsque Mrs Granger s'est mise à murmurer le nom d'Eve. Tu pleurais tellement. Tu t'accrochais à la manche de ton père qui était perdu entre vous deux. L'autre femme t'appelait, mais tu l'ignorais. Tu avais finalement fini par attraper la main de Mrs Granger. Et je me souviendrai toujours de ces mots d'enfant que tu as prononcé.

« Je peux être ton Eve si tu veux. Je serai ton Eve et tu seras ma Maman… »

Et la maitresse de ton père perdit son amant et sa fille ce jour là.

OoO

Tu avais profité du cours d'Ombrage pour aller voir Pomfresh. Cela te permettait de ne pas être escorté par Harry ou Ron tout en évitant d'affronter le petit sourire vainqueur de la nouvelle directrice.

Dès ton arrivée, elle t'avait conduite au fond de l'infirmerie et avait tiré le rideau autour de ton lit.

« Bonjour Miss Granger. Cela faisait longtemps. Je vous attends depuis une semaine ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable, voyons !

- J'effectue un nettoyage quotidien, il n'est pas absolument nécessaire que vous vérifiez ma prothèse tous les deux mois… Ma cicatrisation est terminée depuis des années, les risques d'infection sont minimes. Il est même déconseillé de retirer la prothèse souvent, expliquas-tu presque ennuyée par ce déplacement.

- Vous connaissez votre sujet Miss Granger. Sauf que vous êtes une sorcière et que ceci est une prothèse moldue. Or vos péripéties avec Mr Potter et Mr Weasley vous ont conduit dans cette infirmerie, vous avez reçu des enchantements. Tous ces maléfices ont des effets sur notre métabolisme. Nous ignorons comment les prothèses moldues réagissent à la magie. Et tout cela, vous le savez très bien alors ne me faite pas perdre mon temps. »

Le ton de Mrs Pomfresh était quasi neutre, comme si elle récitait une poésie lassante. Et pour cause, vous aviez ce débat presque à chaque fois toutes les deux. Alors tu l'as laissé s'occuper de ta prothèse. Une fois ton œil de verre extrait, tu t'es directement tournée sur le coté droit. Tu détestais qu'on te voit sans, même dans le cadre médical. Je dois t'avouer que même moi j'avais des frissons face à cette paupière creusée par l'absence de tout globe oculaire.

Mrs Pomfresh avait fait une drôle de tête la première fois. En même temps, personne à Poudlard ne l'a su avant ta deuxième année et l'accident avec le polynectar. Ce fut encore un mauvaise Noël pour toi. Du moins, moins mauvais que le précédent. Bref, en arrivant à l'infirmerie tu avais tes deux yeux de chat. Et malgré la fourrure et les boules de poils, tu étais prodigieusement heureuse. Parce que malgré la vue féline, tu avais retrouvée ta vue à quasiment 180 degrés. C'est au bout d'une semaine et demie que tout s'est compliqué. Ton œil droit a commencé à perdre de ses capacités. Au début tu ne t'es pas plainte. Voir flou était un luxe lorsqu'on sait ce qu'est ne pas voir du tout. Deux jours après, la douleur t'a poussée à prévenir enfin Mrs Pomfresh. Elle est restée ébahie pendant quelques minutes, sans comprendre ce qu'il t'arrivait.

« Miss Granger… Je ne comprends pas… On dirait que votre œil se résorbe ! Jamais une combinaison entre le polynectar et un élément animal ne peut produire la disparition d'un membre existant !

- Je … Et si ce membre n'existait plus ? Bafouillas-tu en baissant la tête.

- Voyons Miss Granger, ce n'est pas votre cas ! S'exclama-t-elle, déroutée.

- C'est … C'est mon cas. Je suis borgne. Depuis l'âge de six ans. »

Mrs Pomfresh avait du s'asseoir sur ton lit, sous le choc. Elle semblait partager entre l'envie de regarder une nouvelle fois ton œil et celle de te secouer pour lui demander d'arrêter sa mauvaise blague. Elle avait fini par te regarder, l'incompréhension gagnant sur les autres sentiments.

« Mais… Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir signalé au début de votre première année ?

- Je ne voulais pas être une exception. Mes origines moldues sont déjà un problème pour certains sorciers…

- Mais vous auriez pu être blessé lors de vos cours de vol en première année ! Bon sang vous avez affrontée les protections de vos professeurs en juin dernier ! Se souvint-elle brusquement, paniquée par ce qui aurait pu arriver à son élève.

- Et tout c'est bien passé. J'entretiens ma prothèse correctement, je suis toujours prudente, mes mouvements sont calculés pour que mon regard soit le moins perturbant possibles. »

Vous aviez parlé plusieurs heures. Tu as exigé d'avoir de nouveau une prothèse moldue. Elle a eu beau insister, tu n'as pas plié et tu étais contre une alternative magique. Il a fallut alors prévenir Dumbledore et McGonagall. Dumbledore s'est contenté de te regarder avec ce regard pénétrant, cherchant le pourquoi, le comment, les raisons d'un tel silence. Mais il n'a rien pu voir, je te protégeais. McGonagall, elle, s'est indignée d'un tel secret. Elle a pendant longtemps continué à te lancer des regards noirs teintés d'inquiétude. Jusqu'au jour où nous avons été stupéfixié par le Basilic. Lors de notre réveil, elle était tellement soulagée et heureuse qu'elle t'avait pris dans ses bras. Tu t'étais bien gardée de le raconter au garçon, profitant de ce petit bonheur d'être appuyée et soutenue par une personne que tu admirais.

Mrs Pomfresh avait fini d'ausculter ta prothèse. Elle l'a désinfecta rapidement avant de se retourner vers toi.

« Hermione… Pouvez-vous vous tourner ? J'ai terminé. »

Tu soupiras pour reprendre un peu de force. Elle t'appelait toujours par ton prénom dans ces moments là. Les moments où l'illusion n'existait plus. Ceux où tu étais le plus faible possible.

Tu obéis et très rapidement, elle le remit en place. Tu clignas plusieurs fois des paupières pour réintégrer en toi cet ajout esthétique. Tu t'es redressée alors que l'infirmière rangeait ses instruments.

« Mrs Pomfresh ?

-Oui ma chère ?

- Est-ce que … Est-ce que vous avez prévenu Ombrage pour mon œil ? »

L'infirmière réfléchit un instant, légèrement embarrassée

« Comprenez moi, je suis clairement hostile à ses méthodes, vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dumbledore ! Elle serait entièrement capable d'utiliser cette faiblesse pour m'atteindre.

- L'existence de votre prothèse est inscrite que sur votre dossier médical. Uniquement sur le dossier médical. Aucunement sur le scolaire. Ensuite il y a Minerva et Albus qui sont au courant bien évidement. Ils en ont averti le professeur Rogue vu que certaines projections de potion pouvaient vous atteindre sans que vous ne le voyez du coté droit. Il s'arrange toujours pour que vous n'ayez pas un autre chaudron à votre droite, l'aviez vous remarquez ? Remus fut prévenu juste avant sa séance sur les épouvantards, nous … nous craignions que cela ne dévoile votre secret à l'époque. Filius l'a deviné tout de suite apparemment, mais il s'est bien gardé de nous le dire.

-Il le savait ? T'étonnas-tu, incrédule.

- Cela se voit dans votre manière de formuler vos incantations d'après lui. Vous mettez toujours votre main plus vers la gauche alors que vous êtes droitière, vous diminuez l'amplitude à droite et l'accroissez à gauche. Et pour les sorts de protection, l'aura magique protège toujours plus la droite, expliqua l'infirmière avec un sourire. Je crois qu'ils sont les seuls. Nous avons pris le risque calculé de ne pas en parler à Hagrid vu son amitié avec vos amis et son manque de discrétion… »

Tu avais laissé échapper un petit rire. Oui, en effet, confiez une pareille information à Hagrid aurait été tout bonnement une catastrophe pour ton secret.

« Miss Granger, vous n'en avez toujours pas parlé à Mr Potter et à Mr Weasley ? »

Le silence fut ta seule réponse. Tu t'es levée et à ouvert le rideau. Tu la remercias poliment et tu es sortie de l'infirmerie, accompagnée des dernières paroles de la garde malade.

« Vous devrez bien leur dire un jour, Miss ! Ne reculez pas encore l'échéance ! »

Mais tu n'écoutais plus ces paroles que tu avais trop souvent entendu.

OoO

Mrs Granger était restée à l'hôpital plusieurs semaines pour se remettre du choc de sa fausse couche. Elle n'était donc pas là lorsque ton père est arrivé avec toutes tes affaires fraichement achetées. Tu n'avais plus de doudou, de jouet, de livres, tu les avais laissés dans ton ancienne vie. Alors ton père t'avait installé dans la chambre d'Eve. Mr Granger avait retiré l'ancien berceau, trop lourd dans la perte qu'il représentait. Seul restait la peinture verte pistache avec les pochoirs de papillon et de coccinelle. Tu adorais cette chambre, c'était ta bulle verte.

Mrs Granger n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle était rentrée. Il était évident pour le reste de la famille qu'elle faisait un transfert de son enfant perdu sur cette enfant déjà bien grande et bien mature que tu étais. Alors elle avait tendrement pris soin de toi, même si mon existence l'agaçait au plus au point. Il est évident que supporter une fille illégitime passe encore, mais supporter son meilleur ami invisible avec qui elle discutait l'essentiel de sa journée, c'est plus difficile.

Ton père faisait de son mieux je pense. Il t'adorait de tout son être. Mais on ressentait parfois la distorsion entre ces deux vies. Tu passais souvent après, pour le bonheur de la famille. Ta nature le tolérait plutôt bien, tu comprenais ta place de rajout un peu bancal dans cette maison, même si mentalement, tu en avais totalement oublié la cause. Pour toi, tu étais la petite dernière donc la moins importante.

Sans oublier Duncan qui se faisait un plaisir de te faire ressentir l'hostilité générale contre l'enfant que tu étais.

Rien que de penser à lui, je peux te sentir frissonner. Moi-même, je me glace encore en pensant à lui.

Duncan. Le fils de Mr et Mrs Granger âgé de tout juste dix ans à ton arrivée.

OoO

Merci pour avoir lu cette fic et à votre bon cœur, je suis une boulimique des reviews :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Frères de Mensonges**

OoO

_Par MlleGanou _

oOoOo

**Résumé : **_Nous leur avons menti depuis que tu les connais. Le pire ? Nous nous mentons à nous-mêmes depuis toujours. Tu n'as jamais été fille unique et encore moins une vraie Granger. Et ça, si ton frère te l'a bien rappelé, moi, je faisais tout que tu l'oublies…_

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement._

**Couple : **_Fred Weasley / Hermione Granger _

**Genre : **

**Rating : **_M_

**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour ! Voila, ça commence ! J'avais dis que je posterai dimanche et on est DEJA lundi. Je suis rentrée tard de Week-end et du coup je suis allée bosser et j'ai oublié … Vive moi ! Bref, voici la suite [Oh et merci aux personnes m'ayant laissé des reviews/mis en favoris/en alertes ! Je vous aime !Merci à mes béta d'amour !]_

_Bonne lecture et à dans 2 semaines ! _

OoO

Tu avais bien fait de lancer le sort de désillusion aux jumeaux. Leurs couloirs piégés étaient une petite merveille. C'est le soir suivant, Fred avait profité que Ron était en ronde et Harry en retenue pour venir te parler. George discutait avec Lee dans un coin de la salle, vous jetant parfois un regard curieux et attentif. Fred t'avait avoué qu'ils étaient passés à coté de Flitwick sans qu'il n'hausse un sourcil.

« En même temps, je me demande si nous n'avons pas la bénédiction d'une partie du corps enseignant. »

Tu lui avais souris, l'écoutant tout en finissant ta dissertation.

« Dis, Hermione, tu penses que tu pourrais nous prêtez ton cerveau, à George et à moi ? Lui demanda-t-il après avoir attendu que tu ais fini ta phrase.

- Il a tendance à rester bien cacher dans ma boite crânienne mais je peux être lui laisser un message. Je t'écoute, lui répondis-tu en posant ta plume.

- On a un petit plan avec George, mais on a besoin de nos balais …

- Que vous a confisqués Ombrage.

- Exact… Et on se demandait si tu connaissais un sort de localisation ou quelques choses comme ça…

- Le tournoi des trois sorcier remonte a à peine plus d'un an et vous avez déjà oublié comment Harry a fait ?

- Oui mais, on se disait avec George qu'un sort d'attraction était peut être trop simple.

- Il est simple et terriblement efficace en fait. Pratiquement rien ne peut arrêter un objet subissant ce sort. Mais tu dois le savoir, tu n'es pas que bon en Potion … Tu excelles en Sortilèges alors dit moi vraiment pourquoi tu as ordonné à ton frère de rester dans son coin. »

Il paru vraiment embarrassé. Tu l'avais clairement percé à jour. Il était vrai que les jumeaux pouvaient être particulièrement inventifs et intelligents, surtout pour leurs mauvais coups…

« Tu vas peut être trouvé ça … indiscret mais … à qui tu parlais hier soir ? »

Oh. Celle-là, on l'avait pas venu voir. Tu restas un peu trop longtemps muette, il était évident que la réponse qui allait sortir d'entre tes lèvres serait un mensonge. Mais tu as quand même tenté, on ne sait jamais.

« Je me parlais à moi-même. Marmonner m'aide à réfléchir. Et je réfléchissais à haute voix.

- Ah… Et quand tu te disputes dans le vide, c'est aussi une manière de réfléchir ? »

Oups. Il se souvenait très bien de notre troisième année. Tu restas silencieuse, alors il continua.

« C'était le jour où tu avais giflé Malefoy. Ron m'a aussi raconté que tu avais raté un cours de sortilège ce jour-là. Or je t'avais croisé juste après ta petite rencontre avec Malefoy… »

Je me souvenais très bien de ce jour là. Tu étais profondément extenuée. La surcharge de travail que tu t'étais imposée pour impressionner ta famille autant que les sorciers dubitatifs te fatiguait énormément. La troisième année avait également été une épreuve pour toi. Avec l'affaire de Croutard soit disant croqué par Pattenrond, l'Eclair de feu que tu avais présumé maléfique, tu t'étais mis à dos ceux qui te maintenaient debout. Et tu en avais souffert profondément.

Mais quand Malefoy s'était attaqué à Hagrid, tu avais explosé. Je ne t'avais jamais vu être si directement violente contre quelqu'un. Si tu essayais de te défendre contre Duncan, il était pire et sa force d'homme t'entravait beaucoup trop facilement pour que tu ne puisses l'atteindre. Alors dans ces moments là, je prenais le relais, absorbant ta douleur, masquant ton regard de cette torture qu'il t'infligeait.

En giflant Malefoy, j'ai compris que quelque chose changeait en toi. Tu ne supportais plus d'être passive. L'été suivant confirmerait cette idée, mais à cette date, j'avais très mal pris ton geste offensif.

« Mais POURQUOI tu l'as frappé ? Bon sang Hermione ! Tu étais vraiment obligée de faire ça ?

-Tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi ! Ce … ce cancrelat … C'est de sa faute tout ce qui arrive avec Hagrid et Buck ! Il fait semblant d'avoir souffert, d'avoir été blessé et c'est la vie des autres qui est en jeu !

- Mais pourquoi l'avoir giflé ? Ca t'apportait quoi mis à part d'être dans le rayon d'action de ses deux gorilles, hein ?

- Il n'a jamais du savoir ce que c'est d'avoir mal et de se sentir inférieur. Il est tellement pourri par ses idées de sang-pur qui n'a jamais été en contact avec la réalité. Et notre réalité est bien plus douloureuse que son petit cocon d'argent !

- Et si Crabbe et Goyle t'avaient attaquée ? Hein ? Tu aurais fait comment avec ta prothèse ?

- Tu ramènes toujours tout à ma prothèse et à ma sécurité mais je …

- Il faut bien que je t'y fasse penser car tu ne veux pas avoir _ça_ dans la tête !

- Bon sang Callum, arrête ! C'est toi qui bloque tout ! J'aimerai savoir, c'est toi qui m'empêche de voir en me surprotégeant !

- Hermione, inutile de mentir… Tu sais très bien que tant que je suis là, c'est que tu n'arriverais pas à le supporter… »

Tu bouillais littéralement. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me gifler à mon tour.

« Supporter quoi ? Hein ? Tu peux me l'expliquer ? Je sais qu'il s'est passé des choses car tu es là ! Mais je ne me souviens de rien ! Tout est flou … Parfois j'ai des images mais tu bloques tout ! Tu devras bien me laisser absorber tout ça un jour non ? Comment veux-tu que j'affronte ce que tu me fais oublier sans cesse ?

- Crois moi, tu n'es pas prête…

- Le serai-je un jour ? Est-ce si horrible que ça… »

Tu avais poussé un long soupir avant de te laisser tomber au sol. Tu ne boudais pas vraiment, tu réfléchissais. Tu connaissais déjà la réponse à ta question. Pour qu'un être comme moi apparaisse, il fallait vraiment qu'il se soit passé quelque chose d'horrible, et pour cause…

C'est à partir de cette troisième année que tes attaques contre ce mur intérieur se multiplièrent. Quand ton insistance avait fissuré mes protections, nous avions failli sombrer tous les deux…

« Hermione ? »

La voix de Fred nous ramena à la réalité. La salle commune, assise sur ce fauteuil, tu passas ta main sur ton visage comme pour te sortir de ce songe. Beaucoup de choses c'était passé depuis cette troisième année. Instinctivement, je posai mes yeux sur tes avants bras que tu avais croisés sur ton ventre.

« Qu'as-tu entendu à l'époque ? Demandas-tu presque trop calmement.

- Tout je crois. Ce que tu pensais de Malefoy, un certain Callum qui te protégeait en gardant une part de tes souvenirs. De mauvais souvenir auxquels tu n'avais pas accès…Et puis il a cette histoire de prothèse que je n'ai pas bien compris…

- Je suppose que tu te poses des questions… Pourquoi me les poser aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que avant je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer comme ça. Harry et Ron sont sensés t'épauler dans les moments dures. Là, tu étais toute seule. »

Tu eu un petit sourire à ces mots. Je l'affichai aussi d'ailleurs.

« Je n'étais pas vraiment seule. »

Cette simple phrase suffit à Fred.

« Qui est-il ?

- Tu parles de Callum ?

- Oui. La première fois, j'ai eu l'impression de me voir avec George lorsqu'on se dispute. On se cache toujours dans ces moments là. Sauf que pour toi, il n'y avait personne.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois rien qu'il n'y a personne…

- Callum est un fantôme ?

- Je ne crois pas, répondis-tu en me regardant rapidement. Il n'a pas eu de vie avant de me rencontrer. Il est juste avec moi, il me protège. Il ne me quitte pas.

- Tu es la seule à le voir ?

- Oui. Mais tu peux voir ses actions je pense. »

Elle planta son regard dans le mien et me fit un très léger hochement de tête. Fred regarda à peu près dans ma direction. J'attrapai un des livre d'Hermione et le posa sur les genoux de Fred. Il en resta coi pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Tu peux bouger les objets par l'esprit, marmonna-t-il à toi autant qu'à lui-même.

- Non. C'est Callum.

- Mais si ce n'est pas un fantôme et que toi seul peut le voir, il doit être une projection de ton esprit. Donc quand tu crois qu'il fait bouger ce livre, c'est ta magie qui le fait.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il est vrai que c'est une part de moi. L'image d'un jumeau invisible est pas mal…

- Vous êtes aussi proche que des frères et sœurs. »

Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde.

Je me mets à trembler.

Merde.

Pourquoi parler de ça ? Ton regard est soudainement vide. Mais il ne le voit pas, il voit juste un livre de la table tomber à terre. Je l'ai fait tomber en m'appuyant sur la table. Alors il continu sans te voir.

« C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais été fille unique, ca doit être agréable d'avoir un soutien comme un frère… »

Cette phrase fut de trop. Elle te réveilla trop brusquement pour que j'arrive à te canaliser. Ta voix était glaciale quand tu le stoppas dans sa douce illusion.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Fred. Je ne suis pas fille unique. »

Ton ton l'avait tout d'abord figé. Puis il assimila le sens de ta phrase.

« Mais … Jamais Ron m'a parlé que tu avais un frère ou une sœur…

- J'ai un demi-frère. Il est mon ainé de 7 ans. Et crois moi je m'en serai bien passée. Il n'a absolument rien à voir avec Callum ! »

J'essayai bien de te faire comprendre que tu t'aventurais trop loin pour notre propre sécurité, mais une sorte de voile rouge m'empêchait de revenir en toi pour te calmer. Sans oublier la faiblesse générale qui m'avait obligé à m'assoir à même le sol. Ta colère froide concentrait toutes tes forces.

« Tu n'es pas proche de lui ? C'est ton frère pourtant… Pourquoi ne jamais avoir parlé de lui ? C'est important un frère !

- Arrêtes ! Je ne veux pas parler de lui ! Crachas-tu à voix basse, ton regard glacial traversant celui de Fred.

- Je veux juste comprendre !

- Il y a rien à comprendre ! Il m'a toujours détesté et il a tout fait pour que je le haïsse !

- Mais c'est ton frère… »

Fred qui avait toujours connu une famille heureuse et unie, malgré la défection de Percy n'arrivait de toute évidence à comprendre que la haine était possible entre deux membres aussi proches que devaient être un frère et une sœur.

« _Demi_- frère … Et il fait partie de ces choses que Callum essayait de me faire oublier…

- Mais ta famille … commença-t-il, choqué par ce visage qu'il ne te connaissait pas. Son Hermione tolérante et gentille se transformait en créature capable de la haine la plus profonde.

- Ma famille n'a rien à voir avec la tienne. Maintenant arrêtes s'il te plait, lui demandas-tu en voyant qu'il allait recommencer à t'interroger. »

Tu passas ta main dans les cheveux, fermant les yeux un instant. Une légère faiblesse t'envahit alors que je reprenais soudainement mes forces. Je me redressai puis posa ma main sur ton épaule. Un tremblement te parcourra. Fred le vit bien. Tu commenças à rassembler tes affaires et Fred se leva à son tour. Il était évident qu'il voulait continuer cette conversation. Tu avais lâché des brides d'information qui piquait douloureusement sa curiosité. Une projection psychique nommé Callum, une famille détestée et un comportement glacial, il en aurait pas fallut moins. Toutefois, il m'était évident que Fred était choqué et vexé par de telles révélations. Peut être un peu déçu par la haine qu'il voyait en toi. Après tout, il venait de voir apparaitre une nouvelle image de toi. Une image beaucoup plus réelle et dérangeante, celle d'une Hermione brisée et froide.

Comment pourrions-nous-lui en vouloir de ne pas comprendre à l'époque ? C'était juste impensable ce qui nous était arrivé, surtout dans l'esprit de Fred ou de George qui t'avaient côtoyé depuis notre entrée à Poudlard. Ils avaient même croisé tes parents juste avant ton entrée en deuxième année ! Et tes parents avaient été de parfait moldus d'une banalité affligeante.

Foutues apparences…

Tu avais fini de ranger tes affaires. Harry revint alors de sa retenue et te regarda. Il vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'avança jusqu'à nous. Tu eu juste le temps de murmurer à un Fred frisant l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Pas un mot à Harry et Ron… »

Si Fred ne retrouva pas tout de suite un visage naturel, tu t'empressas de remettre ton masque face à Harry.

« Bonne nuit Harry. Excuse-moi si je ne reste pas, je suis épuisée… »

Ton ami avait hoché la tête et t'avait regardé monter dans ton dortoir. Avant même qu'Harry ne puisse questionner Fred, celui-ci était à son tour monté dans la chambre des septièmes années accompagné par George, le même air fixé sur leurs deux visages.

Quand à moi, je ne pus que te serrer contre moi durant cette longue nuit secouée par tes sanglots terrifiés…

Cette nuit fut chargé en cauchemars. Tu t'étais de nombreuses fois réveillé en sursaut, la panique te poussant à te griffer les bras avec violence, cherchant à rouvrir tes anciennes cicatrices. Je ne pouvais que te parler avec douceur, te promettant que tout irait bien. Au fond j'étais aussi paniqué que toi, l'idée terrifiante de te voir disparaitre glaçant mon cœur.

OoO

Nous avions déjà faillit disparaitre plusieurs fois par le passé.

La première fois où tu avais failli sombrer, j'étais intervenu, absorbant ta douleur et ton souvenir. J'en avais été malade plusieurs jours alors que tu étais à l'hôpital. Je n'avais pas prononcé le moindre mot pendant deux semaines et tu n'avais pu que me regarder, recroquevillé dans le coin de ta chambre.

Ce jour me donne encore des sueurs froides et je me demande toujours comment du haut de mes six ans j'ai pu digérer la torture que Duncan a infligé à ton œil droit. L'impuissance et les regrets m'écrasent encore à ce jour où tu ne te souviens que de ces mots que tu as dit à Mrs Granger « J'avais quelque chose dans l'œil … Alors Duncan m'a aidé… »

Seigneur … S'il n'y avait que ça …Et malheureusement, _ça_, tu t'en souviens désormais…

OoO

_J'ai peur du noir… Pourtant je ferme les yeux. Mais il ne veut pas et me fait découvrir qu'il y a beaucoup plus effrayant que le noir…_


	3. Chapter 3

Frères de Mensonges.

OoO

Par MlleGanou

oOoOo

**Résumé : **_Nous leur avons menti depuis que tu les connais. Le pire ? Nous nous mentons à nous-mêmes depuis toujours. Tu n'as jamais été fille unique et encore moins une vraie Granger. Et ça, si ton frère te l'a bien rappelé, moi, je faisais tout pour que tu l'oublies…_

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement._

**Couple :** _Fred Weasley / Hermione Granger_

**Genre : **

**Rating :** _M_

**Note de l'auteur** :_ Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui m'ont mis en favoris et en alertes : ) Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture : A dans deux semaines !_

**Note du Béta : **_Cette fille a des goûts bizarres. Heureusement qu'on a les mêmes ! Ce chapitre est vraiment cool à lire, parfois glauque mais c'est ce que j'aime. Entre les mains de MlleGanou, Hermione a tendance à souvent souffrir et ça me plait ! mwuahaha !_

OoO

Quelques jours avant que Fred et Georges ne s'enfuient de Poudlard, il se passa un événement que nous n'aurions pu prévenir. Finalement quelqu'un découvrit le secret de ton œil.

C'était un stupide accident. Une collision qui aurait pu être banale entre deux farceurs préparant leur plus gros coup et une préfète qui faisait sa ronde de fin d'après-midi.

Nous ne les avions pas vus arrivé du couloir de droite. De plus je les soupçonnais de pratiquer le sortilège de désillusion à plein temps à ce moment là.

Un des jumeaux te rentra dedans. Ils courraient à toute vitesse il me semble. Tu t'étais effondrée au sol accompagnée par le projectile roux qui t'avait agressé.

Ma vue s'était brouillée à cause de ta perte de connaissance. Lorsque tu sortis des vapes, les garçons étaient à nouveau visibles.

Ainsi que ton handicap.

Dans le choc de la chute ou de la collision, ta prothèse avait changé d'angle. L'asymétrie de ton regard était plus que flagrante. Georges fut le premier à blêmir à cette vision, terrifié par ton nouveau regard.

« Hermione ? Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? demanda Fred qui tentait de garder son calme.

- Oui … Oui je crois que ça va. »

Tu ne t'étais aperçu de rien et j'étais brusquement devenu muet.

« Hermione, commença Georges qui essayait de faire comprendre le problème avec des gestes désordonnés… Tu es sure ? Ton … Ton œil… il … »

Et ce fut à ton tour de blêmir.

Tu semblais partager par l'envie de fuir en courant ou te rouler en boule pour disparaître. Tu avais mis tes mains sur ton visage dissimulant cette prothèse que tu détestais. Un grognement de terreur s'échappait de ta gorge. C'était une plainte d'animal blessé. Acculée par les jumeaux tu avais reculé jusqu'au mur de pierre, griffant ton visage en larme. La panique régissait ton corps à cet instant et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que notre âme sombre dans des limbes reposants.

Nous nous étions réveillés dans l'infirmerie. Je réapparu douloureusement au bord du lit blanc. J'eu à peine le temps de prendre conscience de la présence des jumeaux et de l'infirmière que tu craquais.

Tes larmes et tes sanglots secouaient tout ton corps. Mon corps en tremblait, ma voix en était plus que lointaine pour toi. Tu murmurais des paroles incompréhensibles pour nos observateurs et moi seul pouvait comprendre la profondeur de ta panique. Tu retombais en arrière. Tu revoyais Duncan qui t'observait dans ta salle de bain, son sourire sadique sur ses lèvres. Tu pressais tes bras contre ton ventre, le souvenir du sang qui s'en écoulait te poussant à protéger cette partie douloureuse de ton corps.

Ce furent presque des spasmes qui te parcoururent. Mrs Pomfresh qui avait tenté de te faire entendre raison par les mots du demander à Georges d'apporter une potion tranquillisante tandis que Fred te fixait, pâle comme la mort.

L'infirmière avait du s'appuyer sur l'aide des jumeaux pour te faire prendre le calmant mais à leurs contacts la panique t'avait fait murmurer des suppliques que Mrs Pomfresh ne pu oublier. Pour cause, il n'est pas commun d'entendre une élève supplié qu'on arrête de lui faire du mal. Surtout quand l'élève en question n'a jamais connu le doloris. Fred et Georges avaient également compris ces quelques mots mais je crois que pendant que nous sombrions de nouveau dans l'inconscient, Mrs Pomfresh leur a fait promettre de ne jamais t'en reparler…

Une fois de plus nous nous réveillâmes dans un lit blanc de l'infirmerie. Tu étais beaucoup plus calme et mon esprit était encore un peu embrumé par le sédatif. Fred dormait sur une chaise alors que son frère était assoupi sur le lit d'à coté. Mrs Pomfresh, elle, assise sur sa chaise veillait sur nous les yeux grands ouverts. Au premier signe de vie, elle s'était redressée et avait doucement caressé tes cheveux, une tendresse presque maternelle dans ces gestes.

« Tout va bien Hermione. Vous êtes dans l'infirmerie. Vous êtes en sécurité et personne ne vous veut du mal…Vous me comprenez ? »

Tu avais doucement hoché la tête, les événements passés te revenant en tête. Tu posas ta main sur ta prothèse.

« Je l'ai remis en place durant votre sommeil. Tout va bien. Tout est normal…

- Fred et Georges …

- Ils sont désormais au courant ma chère. Je suis navrée, je sais très bien que vous vouliez garder le secret mais cela devait bien arrivé un jour… Vous devez vous estimer chanceuse que ça soit tombé sur ces jeunes hommes. Ils ont très bien pris soin de vous lorsque vous avez perdu connaissance…

- J'ai … J'ai fait une crise, murmuras-tu autant pour elle que pour moi.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle, l'air embarrassé. J'ai du vous administré un sédatif… Vous souvenez vous de ce que vous avez … »

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car tu avais tourné ta tête vers les jumeaux. Georges était réveillé et te regardait. Étrangement, tu fus soulagée. Il n'avait pas de pitié dans ses yeux. Juste le remord de t'avoir conduit à l'infirmerie. Il s'était redressé pour s'approcher de ton lit, réveillant au passage son frère. Ils s'excusèrent platement de t'avoir ainsi bousculé. Ils se traitèrent mutuellement d'idiot, te faisant rire au passage. Pomfresh en avait profité pour s'éclipser, te laissant au soin des jumeaux qui faisaient tout pour gommer le mauvais moment que tu venais de subir…

Ce fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que Georges était parti remplir la carafe d'eau que Fred glissa sa main dans la tienne.

« Ton œil … Ça fait parti de ce que Callum protégeait ?

- A vrai dire, il le protège toujours. Je ne sais toujours pas à ce jour ce qui est arrivé pour que je perde mon œil…

- Il garde beaucoup de tes souvenirs ?

- J'en ai retrouvé beaucoup depuis la troisième année, murmuras-tu.

- Et alors ?

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais durant ma crise ? Demandas-tu, comme pour t'assurer qu'il n'en saurait pas trop. Sauf que cela le mis tout de suite sur la piste.

- Hermione … Est-ce que tu as été torturé dans ton enfance ? te demanda-t-il autant terrifié par la question que par la réponse qu'il allait obtenir. »

Toutefois, il n'obtint qu'un sourire triste. Mrs Pomfresh revint à cet instant, dans un timing quasiment diabolique pour les nerfs de Fred Weasley. L'infirmière poussa les jumeaux en leur rappelant l'heure tardive et que tu avais besoin de calme.

Et tu avais eu le plus grand calme possible. Fred ne te reposa pas tout de suite cette question et pour cause, le lendemain, les jumeaux firent un départ fracassant de Poudlard. Tu ne savais plus quoi penser des deux rouquins et surtout de Fred. Ils commençaient à en savoir beaucoup trop à ton goût.

« Et ce n'est que la partie immergée de l'Iceberg, Mia.

- Je sais bien … »

Tu passas ta main sur ton visage comme pour gommer ton inquiétude, en vain. Finalement quand l'infirmière revint vers nous, tu lui demandas doucement.

« Mrs Pomfresh … Je peux dormir ici ce soir ? Avec une potion sans rêve s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sur mon enfant, te répondit-elle en caressant ton front légèrement moite. »

Elle resta à ton chevet jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, laissant allumée la chandelle sur ta table de chevet. Elle avait bien compris qu'en cet instant, nous réveiller dans le noir aurait renouvelé notre panique.

OoO

Tu revis les jumeaux dans cette même infirmière quelques mois plus tard, juste après votre petite excursion au Ministère. C'était étrange pour nous de les revoir. Ils connaissaient désormais ton secret et nous ignorions leur comportement vis-à-vis de ton handicap. Allaient-ils s'inquiéter comme Mrs Pomfresh ? Te feraient-ils confiance tout en te couvrant si nécessaire ? Ce dernier cas ressemblait vraiment au comportement du professeur McGonagall.

Lorsqu'ils t'avaient retrouvée inconsciente, tu avais directement été confié à Pomfresh tout comme Ginny, Luna, Ron et Neville. Seul Ron avait du resté plus longtemps à l'infirmerie, te tenant compagnie.

Ce fut quelques jours après la bataille que le professeur de métamorphose était venu te voir. Elle fit en sorte que votre conversation reste privée avant de te regarder avec un air des plus sombres.

"C'était stupide Miss Granger ! Terriblement inconscient ! J'attendais beaucoup plus de prudence et de jugeote de votre part ! s'écria-t-elle, bouillonnant de rage.

- Je le sais très bien professeur. Mais nous ne pouvions pas laisser Harry ...

- Mr Potter est idiot !

- Il a fait ce que toute personne voyant une personne aimée en danger aurait fait. C'est un idiot mais nous le sommes tous. Nous ne sommes pas à Gryffondor pour rien."

La vieille dame se laissa tomber sur la chaise attenante à ton lit, épuisée. Tu avais subtilement fait référence à sa propre réaction face à l'attaque qu'avait subit Hagrid. Son intervention lui avait valu plusieurs jours à St Mangouste. Sentimentalisme et courage de Gryffondor.

" Mais vous Hermione ? Avez-vous pensé à vous ? Vous avez été grièvement blessé ! Regardez la quantité de potion que vous devez prendre pour vous rétablir !

- Sauf votre respect, professeur, je trouve votre canne magnifique."

La référence n'était plus du tout subtile mais fit apparaître un léger rictus sur le visage de ta directrice.

"Vous allez mieux professeur ? Vous nous avez fait peur ce soir-là...murmuras-tu.

- Oui ne vous inquiétez dont pas. J'espère toutefois ne pas avoir perturber votre examen d'astronomie. Je m'en voudrai de vous avoir fait passé d'un Optimal à un Effort Exceptionnel !"

Se fut à ton tour d'esquisser un sourire.

"Je pense que ça devrait aller.

- Tant mieux. On m'a dit que c'était Dolohov qui vous avait agressé ?

- Oui. Je l'ai sous-estimé et n'ait pas réfléchi qu'il pouvait usé d'un informulé. J'étais restée dans l'idée qu'il devait arrêter de crier notre position.

-Oui, c'est apparemment la version officielle. Il était dans votre angle mort n'est-ce pas ?"

Tu baissas la tête, sentant encore une fois la même conversation revenir.

"Professeur, s'il vous plaît ...

- Je sais que ce n'est pas évident vu vos origines mais ce sort aurait pu vous tuer ! Ça aurait pu être un impardonnable !

- Professeur ... C'est inutile, vous le savez bien.

- Vous être beaucoup trop têtue.

- Merci."

Elle soupira une dernière fois avant de se redresser, s'appuyant sur sa canne.

"Je suppose que je dois vous faire confiance. Vous êtes bien trop intelligente pour ne pas avoir pesé le pour et le contre... Bon maintenant au tour de Mr Weasley ...

- A son tour ? t'étonnas-tu.

- Vous ne pensez pas que je vais laisser mes élèves revenir tranquillement à Poudlard après de tels manquement au règlement !"

Elle avait en fait l'air de s'amuser. Ce qui ne nous rassurait pas du tout.

"Vous nous avez retiré des points ? demandas-tu inquiète que les Gryffondors soient carrément en déficit de point.

- Non. Je vous en ais rajouté. Je deviens trop sentimentale avec l'âge, soupira-t-elle avant d'agiter sa baguette. Mr Weasley !"

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, brusquement effrayé par l'air de la directrice. Toi, tu te contentas de sourire, heureuse sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Fred et Georges vinrent rendre visite à Ron plus tard dans la soirée. Tu t'étais amusée à leur raconter la visite du professeur McGonnagal. Fred avait saisi le coche et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de taquiner son frère alors que Georges te parlait à voix basse.

"Ça va Hermione ?"

Il demandait une réponse plus précise. Tu lui offris un hochement de tête.

"Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. La prothèse a bien tenue et je suis entière. En vrac, mais entière.

- J'en suis ravi,"

Il tourna quelques instants le regard vers ses deux frères qui se faisait un plaisir de chahuter ensemble. En fait non, Ron était rouge d'agacement alors que Fred riait à pleine gorge. Heureusement que Pomfresh était descendue au cachot récupérer un stock de potion auprès de Rogue ...

"Sinon, comment fonctionne la boutique ? demandas-tu.

- C'est une merveille ! On est épuisé mais franchement heureux. Le moment le plus dure a été le déménagement, Maman ne nous lâchait pas. Elle a dû pleuré la moitié du temps. Je crois que malgré tout, elle est rassurée de voir qu'on réussit ...même sans nos Aspic ! Vous devriez passer à la boutique cet été avec Harry, on vous fera visiter.

-Hermione ! Mais aide moi ! s'exclama brusquement Ron, attirant l'attention vers lui."

Ton ami était en situation plutôt grotesque, Fred s'étant amusé à faire luire toutes ses affreuses marques de sucions dans des teintes de couleurs criardes.

"Mais voyons Ronald, je trouve que tu es SU-PER-BE, tu devrais me donner la marque de rouge à lèvre de ta copine ! s'extasia Georges.

- Je me suis fais agresser par un cerveau ! Un cerveau ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte !

- Sans oublier le sort que tu as reçu juste avant ... Tu étais juste effrayant, Ron, annonça Ginny qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il y a de l'ambiance ici, vous avez enfermé Mrs Pomfresh dans un placard ?

- Presque, elle est allée voir Rogue pour les potions d'Hermione, lui répondit Fred le plus naturellement du monde en continuant de colorer son frère."

Ginny s'installa en tailleur sur ton lit. Tu décalas tes jambes en t'efforçant de ne pas trop grimacer. La douleur était nettement moins agressive qu'une semaine avant mais il te fallait encore te mouvoir avec précaution.

La conversation avait continué comme ça, entre les rires des jumeaux, les grognements de Ron et les commentaires de Ginny. Toi tu les observais en silence, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Bon plus sérieusement, commença Ginny qui essuyait des larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux, vous sortez quand ? Je crois que Harry aurait besoin de vous. Il passe la moitié de son temps à errer dans les couloirs. On se relait avec Neville et Luna pour jamais trop le laisser seul. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus Sirius, il ne lui reste que nous ..."

Ces dernières paroles jetèrent un froid dans la conversation. Mais tu ne fis pas de remarque pour autant. Tu savais parfaitement ce que c'était de ne plus avoir de famille. Mais contrairement à Harry, tu n'avais pas de sociopathe à tes trousses.

"Quoi que ... marmonnai-je toutefois."

Tu avais esquissé un petit rire que tu avais rapidement dissimulé sous ta main. L'heure était trop grave pour que nous fassions tache avec nos private jokes.

"A croire que Harry est le seul à être en danger de mort ... Vu qu'on est incapable de le laisser cinq minutes sans qu'il risque sa vie ou fasse quelque chose de stupide, je pense qu'on a autant de chance de mourir que lui. D'ailleurs c'est bien connu, c'est toujours l'ami(e) issue d'une minorité qui se fait tuer à la fin.

-Callum! me murmuras-tu, indignée que je puisse tenir de tels propos auxquels tu ne pouvais pas répondre vu la joyeuse équipe qui était autour de nous.

- Non ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas totalement tort et il faut que tu l'écoutes. Je suis sensé te protéger ! Et je suis tout juste bon à limiter les dégâts. J'ai bien essayé d'amortir le sortilège de Dolohov mais regarde dans quel état tu es ! Je n'ai pas pu prendre de forme physique pendant plusieurs heures après ton réveil. Quand tu es en danger, je te protège, c'est ma nature et je le fais sans problème car je t'aime. Mais ne tire plus sur la corde quand tu nous entraînes vers une mort certaine. Si tu décides de refaire des expéditions à hauts risques assure toi d'avoir une meilleure défense car paradoxalement, je ne peux pas lancer de sort pour te protéger !"

J'avais peut-être été trop loin. Je t'avais surtout pris en traître pour ne pas que tu puisses me répondre. Il fallait que ça rentre : je ne pouvais plus être le seul à protéger si tu continuais comme ça... Je perdais trop de force pour ça et il fallait qu'il y ait un effort de ta part.

Ton visage avait perdu toute expression. Je t'avais choqué au point que tu me dévisageais sans plus aucune discrétion. Je me permis d'éviter ton regard pour observer les réactions des autres. Ce fut sans surprise que je remarquais que Fred avait bien vu notre manège. Il se redressa d'ailleurs, inquiet.

"Je me sens pas bien."

Tu n'étais plus inexpressive. Tu étais verte pale, visiblement nauséeuse. Il suffit pour que je te regarde pour me sentir faible. Je du m'asseoir sur le lit à mon tour.

"Hermione ? s'inquiéta Fred qui était maintenant à coté de toi.

- Faut que je sorte. Je peux pas ... Vous êtes tous là ..."

Ma vision s'était floutée et ma respiration était plus profonde. Je me détestai de t'avoir infligé ça sous le coup de la colère, je nous avais affaiblis tous les deux et tu te retrouvais sans défense.

"Fais-moi sortir d'ici Fred. S'il te plaît."

Ta voix était si faible que lui seul l'entendit alors que Ron tendait son cou et que Ginny s'était redressée pour courir chercher Mrs Pomfresh. Georges lui avait d'ailleurs retenu la manche, attendant de voir ta réaction.

" Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Elle manque juste d'air. Ça fait des jours qu'elle n'a pas respiré d'air frais.

- J'ouvre la fenêtre, indiqua Ginny tout en s'exécutant.

- Non... Je veux sortir. Il faut que je sorte, dis-tu alors plus fort."

Je ne pu qu'entendre Fred qui repoussait tes draps pour te porter. Tu grognas de douleur et Fred t'interrogea sur celle-ci.

"Fred, même si tu dois me casser en deux fais-moi sortir d'ici !"

Fred s'amusa de la remarque malgré la détresse qui nous parcourait toi et moi. Fred leur fit comprendre aux autres qu'ils devaient les laisser seul et il te porta jusqu'à la sortie.

Pour vous suivre malgré mon état de faiblesse, je renonçai à mon aspect physique -trop énergivore pour me laisser porter par ton esprit.

Fred ne t'avait pas lâchée d'entre ses bras et tu t'accrochais à sa chemise, la trempant de larmes silencieuses. Pour éviter de croiser l'infirmière qui aurait pu remonter, il emprunta plusieurs passages secrets qui nous conduisirent jusque derrière les serres de Botanique. A peine dehors, tu lui demandas de te faire descendre. Une fois les pieds sur terre, tu restas accrochée quelques instant avant de te mettre à marcher doucement, les mains sur les côtes.

"Hermione ?

- Attends. S'il te plaît. Je t'explique tout dans deux minutes, je te le promets, lui demandas-tu en plus tournant le dos, essayant tant bien que mal de stopper tes larmes."

Ça prit au final un peu plus de temps. Je réapparaissais doucement, assis et appuyé contre une des serre. Tu m'avais vu mais tu m'ignorais. Je t'avais fait trop mal et tu étais prodigieusement douée pour bouder. Une fois tes pleurs taris, tu te tournas vers Fred qui t'avait attendue silencieusement.

"C'est bon. Désolée pour cette scène étrange.

- Non, non, c'est bon. Que s'est-il passé ? Il y a eu un problème avec Callum ? Je t'ai vu fixer le vide et perdre progressivement tes couleurs...

- Oui ... Il ... On va dire qu'il m'a passé un savon qui m'a remuée.

- Un peu comme une conscience ?

- Un peu comme un ange gardien qui est un peu trop sollicité.

-C'est à dire ?

- Callum est une sorte de protecteur. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient mais il est là, il me préserve du danger qui pourrai m'atteindre. Le problème est qu'en suivant Harry, j'ai pris des trop gros risques. Le pire étant quand même que j'avais dis à Harry que ça pouvait être un piège. Il a écouté sa peur et nous l'avons suivi dans notre noblesse. Je ne le regrette pas. Mais Callum est furieux. Furieux contre moi et contre lui. Je crois que je me déteste un peu de l'avoir entraîner là dedans. Il n'était pas là à mon réveil. J'ai cru que le sort l'avait tué car il s'est mis devant...

- Excuse-moi mais ... Il est immatériel ! s'étonna-t-il tout en me provoquant un maigre sourire.

- Callum a une sorte d'aura magique. Je crois que ça interfère sur la magie. On a toujours voulu faire des tests plus précis mais je m'imaginai très mal dire à Harry "tiens, tu veux me lancer une série de sortilège pour voir si ils marchent sur moi ? " On a bien essayé durant l'AD mais je ne pouvais pas en parler avec Callum en même temps.

- Je me porte volontaire si tu veux, je passerai au Terrier cet été quand tu y seras, proposa-t-il un peu légèrement. Tu as donc réagi comme ça parce qu'il t'a engueulé ?

-Pas que ... continuas-tu visiblement embarrassée. Il m'a dis qu'il ne pourrait plus me protéger si je continuai. J'ai... J'ai bêtement cru que c'était un ultimatum ou quelque chose du genre ... Je me suis mise à angoisser à l'idée qu'il parte Je ne veux pas la perdre. J'ai pas envie d'être seule...

- Tu n'es pas ...

- Je t'interdis de me dire ça Fred, l'arrêtas-tu froidement mais pas méchamment. Callum c'est comme une moitié de moi. Un peu comme Georges et toi. Nous sommes une sorte de jumeaux fusionnel. Tu t'imagines si Georges te disait que les farces et attrapes c'était trop dangereux et qu'il refuse de t'accompagner dans ce qui te tient tellement à cœur... Le pire étant que Georges SAIT à quel point c'est important et fort pour toi. Et tu te dis que tu ne peux pas le laisser seul, qu'au final il faut prendre la solution pour les deux car tu ne t'imagines pas vivre sans l'autre ...

- Donc, Callum te demande de laisser tomber ton amitié avec Harry ? s'indigna Fred.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ...marmonnai-je alors que tu me lanças un rapide regard.

- Ça y ressemblait Callum ... me répondis-tu.

- Que dit-il ? t'interrogea-t-il en tournant vaguement ses yeux vers le point que tu fixais.

- Il réagit. Il va préciser sa pensée, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai juste dis qu'il me fallait de l'aide sinon je ne pourrai plus arriver à te protéger ! Autant mentalement que physiquement ! Tu sais que je perds des forces ... Regarde-moi ! Regarde le temps que je me mets à réapparaître après une crise... J'ai aussi peur que toi de te perdre..."

Tu restas silencieuse un long instant pour finalement baisser les yeux. Fred te dévisageait avant de demander.

"Alors ?

- Il ... Il est juste inquiet... Ses mots ont sûrement un peu dépassé sa pensée mais grosso modo c'est ça. Il est juste autant effrayé que moi de le perdre...Il ne le dit pas mais je crois qu'il craint encore plus la solitude que moi.

- Hermione, je dépends de toi, je serai avec toi ou je ne serai pas...

- Tais-toi ! s'exclamas-tu brusquement. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? te répondis-je sur le même ton agacé.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes... Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu vas partir, hein ? Pourquoi tu partirais ? J'ai besoin de toi, Callum. Je ne veux pas être seule..."

Tes mains tremblaient si fort que Fred t'avais serré contre son torse.

"Hermione, tu n'es pas seule... On est là. On est avec toi."

Mais ces mots n'étaient qu'un murmure par rapport à la conversation que nous continuions à avoir.

" Tu sais très bien que ça arrivera un jour. Je ne devrais pas être là. Quand tu auras surmonté ton passé, tu n'auras plus besoin de moi... Tu n'auras plus besoin de mon soutien constant.

- Et si je refuse de m'en souvenir ? Je préfère ne plus savoir si ça te permet de rester avec moi...

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple. En fonction de nos sentiments, de notre état, je laisserai filtrer des informations. Tu as la force de récupérer tes souvenirs. Et quand il y a une brèche, tu n'as même pas à demander. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta mère.

- Ce n'est pas un bon exemple... Ça ... On aurait pu ..."

Tu croisas tes bras contre ton corps. Du moins, tu essayas car tes mains rentrèrent en contact avec celles de Fred. Tu sursautas, te rendant compte de sa présence. Nous l'avions un peu oublié. Et tu te rendis compte de tes paroles et tu fus soudainement soulagé d'avoir arrêté de parler à ce moment-là. Il aurait été mal venu de lui annoncer de cette façon. D'ailleurs cette "erreur" de parcours, nous ne comptions pas en parler à aucun d'eux. Ça aurait encore plus changé leur regard sur leur Hermione si courageuse et si forte.

Je me redressai pour te rassurer à mon tour. Tu étais encore trop faible, je n'aurai jamais du aborder le sujet de ma réabsorption, même si cela me coûtait de te maintenir comme ça dans la douce illusion.

"Mia..."

Tu avais tendu ta main vers moi tandis que Fred te soutenait toujours, t'accompagnant dans ton mouvement.

Tu te laissas tomber dans mes bras, ne retenant plus tes larmes d'angoisse.

"C'est bon Mia, je suis encore là. Je ne partirai pas tant que tu auras besoin de moi...

-Me laisse pas toute seule ... S'il te plaît Callum, ne me laisse pas...

- Je reste là...

- Tu n'es pas seule Mione. On est là avec Georges, Ron, Ginny et Harry. On sera toujours là pour toi, te murmura Fred doucement en caressant ton dos. Quoi qu'il arrive, on te laissera pas seule."

Nous restâmes un long moment comme ça dans cette étrange étreinte à trois. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Fred s'adressa à moi après s'être redressé.

"Callum, je vais prendre ta place, je crois que Pomfresh et les autres arrivent."

J'appréciai son initiative et me glissa hors des bras d'Hermione pour laisser Fred prendre ma place. Tu du remarquer la différence, mais tu ne semblas pas t'en renfrogner.

"Miss Granger ! Miss ...oh ! Mr Weasley ! s'exclama l'infirmière.

- Chuuut, elle est épuisée, lui dit Fred le doigt devant la bouche.

- C'est évident ! C'est pour cela qu'elle n'aurait jamais du sortir !

- Elle a fait une crise d'angoisse, répondit-il simplement."

Mrs Pomfresh s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Elle eu une grande inspiration avant d'acquiescer.

"Dans ce cas ... C'est de ma faute j'aurai du être là. Miss Granger... Hermione, est ce que vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur ton dos.

- Oui ... Je ...Je crois que je vais mieux mais j'ai mal au ventre, murmuras-tu.

- Ce sont encore les contres coups du sortilège de Dolohov... Je vais vous donner une potion pour vous assoupir comme ça vous ne souffrirez pas durant la remonté dans mon infirmerie."

Tu murmuras un oui avant que l'infirmière t'administre ton calmant sous le regard de Ginny et Georges. Juste avant de sombrer avec toi, j'eus le temps de t'entendre murmurer à Fred.

"Merci..."

Et il venait un peu de nous deux ce remerciement...

Nous nous réveillâmes que le lendemain matin. Une conversation avec Pomfresh nous apprit que Rogue nous avait fait une bonne réserve de potion pour les vacances tout en augmentant leur puissance pour que je sois assez rétablie pour prendre le Poudlard express sans grimacer. Elle m'avait prévenu contre des potentiels effets secondaires comme une haute sensibilité, un assèchement de la peau et une déshydratation.

L'infirmière nous expliqua aussi que Fred et Georges étaient partis peu après qu'ils m'aient remonté à l'infirmerie. Ginny et Harry étaient repassés et Ron était reparti avec eux.

"Même si il était assez gêné de vous laisser à l'infirmerie sans compagnie. Miss Weasley a toutefois eu la gentillesse de vous apporter de quoi vous distraire."

En effet, un petit tas de livre s'était entassé sur ta table de chevet.

"Je dois rester si longtemps ici ? grimaças-tu.

- Il est préférable que vous vous reposiez."

Tu laissas échapper un long soupir avant d'attraper le premier ouvrage de la pile.

L'infirmière se mit à sourire et te laissa à ta lecture.

Nous étions pleinement plongés dans la théorie des sortilèges de défense lorsque le claquement d'un bec contre une vitre se fit entendre d'une manière trop insistante pour être ignoré.

" Tu devrais appeler Mrs Pomfresh.

- Oui, tu vois l'expéditeur ?

- Non, l'enveloppe me montre uniquement que tu es la correspondante.

- Bien... Mrs Pomfresh ! Il y a un hibou."

L'infirmière sortit de sa loge pour ouvrir la fenêtre au volatile. Il se posa directement à tes côtes. Mrs Pomfresh te laissa et tu décachetas l'enveloppe, fébrile.

"C'est l'agence ? demandai-je tout aussi impatient et inquiet que toi."

Tu hochas la tête et commenças la lecture à voix basse.

_"Chère Miss Granger, _

_A la suite de votre demande d'investigation, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncez que nous avons pu accéder à votre requête et que nous avons bien retrouvé la dénommée Edith Jean. Elle est actuellement internée à l'hôpital St Mangouste pour des troubles psychologiques graves. Il serait intéressant que nous nous rencontrions pour vous faire part de plus amples détails sur la situation de Miss Edith Jean. Nous sommes à votre disposition pour toute prise de rendez-vous avec notre équipe._

_Bonne continuation_

_Christophe Lepage."_

Tes mains tremblaient et se crispèrent sur le parchemin. Tu levas les yeux vers moi, un sourire tremblant sur le visage. Tu écartas les bras et je vins me blottir contre toi, mes sanglots résonnant que dans ton oreille. Ce fut en me calmant avec tes caresses et tes murmures que nous nous endormirent de nouveau appréciant cette nouvelle et en espérant enfin un été plus beau que les années passées. Mais cette fois-ci, notre espoir se reposait sur une nouvelle base : Nous avions retrouvé Edith. Tu allais retrouver une mère après ces sombres dernières années de solitude et de douleur.

Cet instant fut si heureux pour toi que tu ne vis pas que cette nouvelle nous éloignait un peu plus l'un de l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

Frères de Mensonges.

OoO

Par MlleGanou

oOoOo

**Résumé : **_Nous leur avons menti depuis que tu les connais. Le pire ? Nous nous mentons à nous-mêmes depuis toujours. Tu n'as jamais été fille unique et encore moins une vraie Granger. Et ça, si ton frère te l'a bien rappelé, moi, je faisais tout que tu l'oublies…_

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement._

**Couple :** _Fred Weasley / Hermione Granger_

**Genre**** :**_D__rama romance**  
**_

**Rating :** _M_

**Note de l'auteur** : Tout d'abord milles pardons ! J'aurai du poster beaucoup plus tôt ! Sans oublier que ce chapitre est fini ET corrigé depuis des lustres ! Mais qui dit fin d'année dit rendu d'architecture et dit également perte de repère spatio-temporel ! Bref ce dernier mois est passé tellement vite, j'ai eu tellement peu de temps pour moi sans oublier mon travail constant à l'école (9h jusqu'à 22h voir 0h00 !) cela en semaine comme pendant les week end, j'ai vaguement oublié l'existence des dimanches …  
En tout cas, merci à ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et m'ont mis en alert/favoris etc… Bonne Lecture !

OoO

Cela aurait dû être ton dernier été d'étudiante. Tu aurais dû rentrer pour ta septième année au mois de septembre suivant. Mais ce ne le fut pas. Cet été-là, juste avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes fut un tournant décisif dans notre vie à tous les deux. Et cela tint toujours par une main au creux de la tienne.

Pas forcément la mienne d'ailleurs...

« Hermione, tu me fais mal »

Et pour cause, tu serrais de toutes tes forces les pauvres doigts de Fred. Et nous n'étions pas encore dans St Mangouste.

« Excuse-moi Fred. Je crois que je suis stressée.

- Oh, tu crois ? S'amusa-t-il. »

Tu lui donnas un coup dans les côtes en souriant. Je crois que tu as bien fait de lui demander de t'accompagner.

Nous venions à peine d'enterrer Dumbledore et quitter Poudlard. Quand Harry vous avait fait part de son souhait de ne pas retourner à l'école, vous ne lui aviez pas laissé le choix avec Ron : Vous resterez ensemble quoi qu'il se passe. Je n'avais pu que l'accepter tout en étant plus rassuré. Nous nous étions bien préparés.

Dans notre esprit, par rapport aux garçons, s'engager pleinement dans la chasse aux Horcruxes avait une autre signification. Ton handicap risquait de vraiment en devenir un. Et cette fois-ci, tu ne pouvais plus leur cacher.

Tu leur avais donc avoué. Tu étais montée dans leur dortoir la dernière nuit. Vous vous étiez installés tous les trois sur le lit de Ron et tu avais insonorisé le baldaquin.

« Je dois vous avouer quelque chose. »

Les garçons s'étaient échangés un regard d'incompréhension alors que tu te mordais la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est … C'est un peu compliqué à dire après tout ce temps mais … voilà, je suis borgne. »

Il eut un silence de quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils t'observèrent. Puis Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un air étrange, partagé entre le sourire et l'embarra.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tes yeux sont … oh putain ! »

Etrangement le fait de voir ton œil gauche regarder sur le côté et d'avoir ton œil droit qui restait fixe le stoppa tout de suite…

« Mais … Mais comment ça se fait ? Ça t'est arrivé quand ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Ron qui n'arrivait pas à te lâcher des yeux.

- On va dire que j'ai eu un accident ménager quand j'avais six ans. Une mauvaise rencontre entre mon œil droit et du produit pour déboucher les canalisations… »

Tu avais essayé de garder un air détaché mais ta main tremblait quand même. Ron la prit doucement. Tu baissas la tête et Harry passa sa main dans ton dos.

« Pourquoi nous le dire maintenant ? demanda-t-il calmement. Pourquoi avoir attendu ? De quoi avais-tu peur ?

- Je ne voulais pas que vous me regardiez avec pitié ou que vous soyez toujours inquiet de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Je voulais être comme vous, je voulais continuer à être celle qui vous protège, et que vous n'ayez pas à vous tourner vers moi pour vérifier que j'allais bien à chaque attaque de Mangemorts. C'était peut-être égoïste et utopique mais je crois que j'avais vraiment besoin de ça. L'absence de pitié dans vos yeux me donnait du courage, de la détermination … Maintenant, je n'en ais plus besoin, je suis vraiment courageuse, tout ça grâce à vous…Sans oublier que le danger va nous entourer à chaque minute de notre chasse aux Horcruxes et que j'aurai besoin d'une vision à 180 degrés. Donc je vais me faire poser un œil magique d'ici quelques jours. J'ai déjà pris un rendez-vous à St Mangouste.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu pour te faire poser un œil magique ? t'interrogea Ron.

- La majeure partie de ma famille ignore que je suis une sorcière. Tu ne poserais pas des questions à leur place si je retrouvai toutes mes capacités ? Maintenant le problème ne se pose plus. Il faut que je fasse un choix autant pour ma sécurité que pour la vôtre. Pas besoin que j'y réfléchisse trop longtemps, vous êtes la priorité. »

Tu eus un petit sourire mystérieux et ton regard était devenu légèrement humide. Harry t'avais pris dans ses bras, Ron serrait ta main encore plus fort, son pouce caressant ta peau. Tes épaules se décontractèrent et tu relâchas enfin la pression. Voilà, tu avais fini par leur avouer. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que tu redresses, tes joues rougies au contact du torse d'Harry.

« Hermione, qui est au courant pour ton œil ? Mis à part ta famille ? »

Tu pris quelques instants pour répondre à Ron. Nous ne savions pas comment ils allaient réagir lorsque nous leur parlerions de Fred et George.

« Pomfresh le sait depuis la deuxième année car il y a eu des complications à cause de ma métamorphose féline. Elle a du prévenir McGonagall et Dumbledore qui ont informé Lupin et Flitwick par la suite. D'ailleurs Flitwick l'avait deviné. Dumbledore avait également prévenu Rogue à l'époque… C'est encore une bonne raison pour que je m'équipe d'une prothèse magique, il a du prévenir tous ces petits amis que j'étais borgne. Je suis sure que Bellatrix a bien du rigoler …

- Hermione… commença Harry.

- Je crois que c'est tout pour les adultes… Après… Il y a Fred et George qui le savent… Avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit je vous arrête ! Ils l'ont appris par accident quand nous étions en 5e Année, juste avant qu'ils partent de Poudlard. Ils préparaient un mauvais coup dans un couloir et ils sont arrivés par mon angle mort. Je suis tombée dans les pommes et quand je me suis réveillée ma prothèse avait bougé, du coup j'ai du leur parler. Mais croyez moi, j'aurai préféré garder le secret ! »

Ron et Harry avaient échangé un regard avant de te sourire. Nous qui avions eu si peur d'un rejet durant ces six dernières années, ils nous acceptaient sans aucun problème. La greffe tenait. Ils te prirent dans leurs bras pendant de longues minutes avant que tu ne retournes finir ta valise.

Ils te l'avaient fait doucement comprendre, ils pouvaient attendre pour les questions, le principal était que vous étiez ensemble. Tu t'étais sentie heureuse à cet instant, perdant l'impression que tu étais seule.

En arrivant dans le dortoir des filles tu m'avais souri et j'avais doucement embrassé ton front. Moi qui avais tant craint qu'Harry te fasse courir de si grand danger, j'étais auprès de toi, paré pour toute intervention. Bien évidemment le soutien de tes amis, des jumeaux ainsi que tes préparations physiques et techniques que tu devais effectuer en juillet devant me faciliter le travail. Et tout commençait avec ton œil.

« On y est. »

Et pour cause, la sinistre vitrine de St Mangouste n'avait pas changé depuis notre dernière visite. La main de Fred devait devenir charpie entre tes doigts alors que je pouvais voir une goutte de sueur glissée sur ton cou. Une sueur froide d'angoisse. Étrangement je ne réussi pas à la quitter des yeux tout de suite, obnubilé par elle sans que je sache pourquoi. Vous étiez déjà au guichet d'accueil lorsque je compris tristement avant de passer ma propre main sur mon cou. Tu fis le même geste au même instant comme si nous étions deux pantins reliés au même fil.

Ce que finalement nous étions.

Tu lâchas la main de Fred et la mienne la remplaça immédiatement. Je crois d'ailleurs que ce contact invisible ne lui ait pas échappé au vu de son sourire. Tu te plaças face à la sorcière qui gérait les admissions.

« Bonjour. Hermione Granger j'ai pris rendez-vous pour la pose d'une prothèse oculaire mais on ne savait pas …

- Ah oui ! Je me souviens de votre cas. Le Professeur Herbert aimerait s'occuper de vous. Premier étage, blessures par créatures vivantes, salle Robert Knox. »

Le ton ne laissant pas la place à d'autre questionnement, tu fis un pas sur le côté, légèrement étourdie par la nouvelle. Blessures par créatures vivantes… Toi qui pensais que ton cas s'attachait plus aux accidents matériels…

Cette information avait également fait grimacer de curiosité Fred qui avait directement repris ta main lorsque tu t'étais approché de lui.

« On doit aller au premier étage, l'informas-tu d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, j'avais entendu. »

Je me mis à haïr ce silence pensif entre eux deux. Fred n'osait poser ses questions et tu craignais de devoir y répondre par des mensonges et des non-dits.

Je regrettai le Fred enjoué et moqueur qui t'avait tant fais sourire au début. L'aura sombre de notre passé lui avait fait changé son comportement envers toi. Du moins quand vous étiez seul, il paraissait plus homme, te lançant des regards inquiets, cherchant quelles cicatrices tu lui dissimulais. Quand les autres vous accompagnaient, Fred redevenait le jumeau facétieux et blagueur te taquinant avec joie sur tes bouquins et ton sale caractère.

Je crois que tu aimais ces deux parts de lui, en même temps tu ne pouvais pas lui reprocher ce côté bipolaire qu'il entretenait avec toi. L'hôpital n'aurait pu eu qu'à se foutre de la charité !

« Hermione, pourquoi …

- Pas maintenant … S'il te plaît… »

Il te laissa pousser une grande inspiration alors que l'ascenseur grinçait jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

« Tu auras sûrement des réponses durant ce rendez-vous. Si ça se trouve tu en auras plus que moi… Pendant l'entretien, il est possible que Callum doivent répondre à ma place.

- Mais …comment ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Il va prendre ma place en quelque sorte. Ça sera ma voix, mon corps mais ce seront ses paroles. Moi je serais inconsciente, à l'intérieure.

-Pourquoi faire ça ?

- Callum, commenças-tu en me lançant un regard, ne veut toujours pas que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé précisément lorsque j'ai perdu mon œil. Or, je ne veux pas que l'on cache un élément médical important au guérisseur. C'est le seul compromis que nous avons trouvé…

-Cela veut dire que je le saurai. Je saurai ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à rester durant l'entretien. J'aurai sûrement besoin de toi durant l'intervention…Je paniquerai trop, même avec Callum… Il est épuisé en ce moment, il est plus …terne et moins opaque… »

Tu avais totalement raison. Tu énonçais ça avec tristesse, alors que tu aurais dû en être heureuse au fond : tu étais sur la bonne route après tout…

« Je veux rester »

Ces mots me glacèrent. Tu souris et entra dans l'ascenseur enfin arrivé. Avant même que les portes ne se referment, j'étais intervenu.

« Fred, si tu restes, tu ne devras jamais lui en parler. Du moins pas avant qu'elle retrouve cette partie de son passé… Elle n'est pas assez forte ! Pas encore ! »

Il était tout d'abord resté bouche bée en entendant ta voix déformé par mon ton, ta posture qui s'était raidit et ta main qui avait quitté la sienne. Puis il n'avait pu que marmonner.

« Callum ? »

J'avais hoché la tête avec un petit sourire qui ne marchait pas bien sur ton visage. Surtout que je n'avais jamais appris à contrôler ma tête pour éviter les mouvements de tes yeux. Je devais faire apparaître un drôle d'air sur ton visage.

« Ne dis surtout rien Fred ! Il faut la protéger d'elle-même et de son passé… »

L'ascenseur annonça le premier étage et je te laissai retrouver ton corps. Tu n'avais pas remarqué mon intervention. Tu avais repris la main de Fred dans la tienne avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Son chevalier servant, lui, réussit tant bien que mal à reprendre un air naturel, sentant bien que tu étais revenue.

« Mione ?

- Ça va, ça va … Salle Robert Knox, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Avec le Professeur Herbert. Tu le connais ?

- De simple réputation. Il est le spécialiste médico-pédagogique de la Gazette et à plutôt bonne réputation. Je ne pensai pas qu'il s'intéresserait à l'installation d'une prothèse oculaire.

- Pourquoi je sens de l'inquiétude dans ta voix ? En dehors ton stress qui te pousse lentement à transformer mes doigts en purée …

- Soit il est resté en contact trop longtemps avec la gazette et avoir comme patiente la meilleure amie de l'Élu peut lui permettre une belle prime…

- Soit … ?

- Soit j'ai beaucoup trop de chance ce qui va me porter la guigne, lui dis-tu sur un ton beaucoup trop conspirateur pour être sérieux. »

Il se mit à rire et tu laissas toi-même échappé quelques gloussements avant que vous ne vous arrêtiez devant la salle indiquée précédemment par l'hôtesse.

« Tiens, ce n'est pas juste à côté qu'était mon père après son attaqué il y a deux ans ? demanda Fred comme pour te laisser un dernier répit. »

Tu tournas la tête vers la porte qu'il t'indiquait de la main.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il t'avait mentalement fait dériver sur un tout autre « problème ». Tu acquiesças à sa question et arrêtas sa main avant qu'il ne frappe sur la porte.

« Tu te rends compte que l'un de nous deux devras bien le faire un jour, non ?

- Ce n'est pas ça … C'est juste que … Après tout ça, j'aurai besoin de te demander un dernier service… Et j'aurai besoin de te confier une chose très importante. Une sorte de dernière mission. Après, chevalier, je te jure de te rendre ta liberté. »

Tu t'étais amusée à lancer ses derniers mots pour dédramatiser une situation qui était déjà beaucoup trop périlleuse psychologiquement. Je ricanai en voyant le visage de Fred qui s'était légèrement empourpré sous la formulation. Puis il avait retrouvé son courage et son caractère fringant en faisant une révérence puis déposer un baiser sur ta main.

« Si tel est le souhait de ma princesse… »

Pour toute réponse tu piquas un phare, le redressa à coups de poing sur l'épaule et rire forcé pour finalement frappé à la porte de la salle Robert Knox…

Le professeur Herbert en personne nous ouvrit la porte. C'était un homme petit et très maigre. Seul une large moustache donnait une épaisseur à sa silhouette filiforme.

"Miss Hermione Granger ? demanda-t-il en tendant sa main vers toi.

- Tout à fait professeur, enchantée, réussis-tu à répondre avec tout le courage disponible. Je vous présente Fred Weasley, il m'accompagne.

-Très bien, très bien, ajouta l'homme en nous invitant à s'asseoir."

La consultation fut plutôt calme et il posa des questions auxquelles nous nous attendions. Toutefois j'avais dû prendre les rênes pendant presque toute la séance, laissant Fred perdre progressivement ses couleurs.

"Depuis quand portez-vous cette prothèse moldue ?

- Depuis que j'ai six ans à peu près.

- Dans quelles circonstances avez-vous perdu votre œil, demanda-t-il sans lever le nez de ses notes tandis que Fred ne nous quittait plus des yeux.

- On m'a versé un produit corrosif dans l'œil. Dans une quantité assez importante et les secours n'ont pas été prévenu tout de suite. Le temps que les secours moldus interviennent la moitié de mon globe avait été rongé. Les chirurgiens moldus ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu et ont dû retirer le reste de mon orbite.

- Quels soins ont été adoptés après cette chirurgie ? continua-t-il alors que Fred semblait être au bord de l'évanouissement.

- On a du laissé les tissus se cicatriser. Désinfections plusieurs fois par jour et j'avais une protection devant mon œil pour éviter le passage de parasite. Au bout de quelques semaines on m'a installé cette prothèse en verre. Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard s'assurait de mon suivit durant mes études et vérifiait que la magie n'avait pas trop d'impact sur ma prothèse. »

Le professeur écrivit encore pendant quelques instants pour finalement nous regarder. Il se mit à expliquer calmement la procédure qu'il prévoyait. Fred avait attrapé ta main durant ces quelques mots. Je t'avais redonné le contrôle des que le professeur s'était arrêté de prendre des notes. Depuis, tu tremblais.

« Très bien. On va passer à côté pour installer votre nouvelle prothèse. »

Là, en te redressant tu avais failli tomber en arrière tellement tes jambes flagellaient. Fred te rattrapa et tu te tournas vers lui les yeux clos, ton visage contre son torse, tes mains agrippées à son chandail.

« Ça va mal se passer... Ça va mal se passer...psalmodiais-tu d'angoisse. »

Pourtant je faisais tout pour te calmer, en vain. Ma prise de contrôle m'avait épuisé et me rendait impuissant. Il n'y avait plus que Fred.

« Mais non, je suis là, murmurait à son tour Fred en passant une main dans ton dos.

- Je vais refaire une crise d'angoisse...

- Je serai avec toi, répéta-t-il doucement.

-Je ne veux pas ... Tu vas voir ... C'est affreux Fred...C'est un trou, un vide dans mon visage...Même quand je ferme mes paupières, la peau tombe et se creuse. Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça...

- Calme-toi. Tu m'as demandé d'être là, donc je te serrerai la main jusqu'au bout !

- Je ne veux plus que tu sois là. !

- Je prendrai ta main gauche et ne regarderait que ton meilleur profil. »

Il embrassa ta joue droite ce qui te fit bêtement sourire. Il te poussa à t'éloigner un peu de lui et te dit avec l'air le plus sincère et adorable possible.

« Même si j'aime bien le côté droit aussi.

- Idiot.

- Merci.

- Miss Granger ? »

Tu fis doucement volte-face pour t'installer dans la petite salle stérile. Comme promis, Fred se mit à ta gauche. Durant toute l'intervention il ne te quitta pas du regard. Toi tu ne pouvais pas le savoir car tu avais fermé l'unique œil qu'il te restait. Mais tu sentais sa main dans la tienne et son pouce qui glissait doucement sur ta peau. Tu te concentras uniquement sur ces caresses et la forme de chaque passage. Un rond, un trait, un carré, encore un rond, non une ellipse... A moins qu'il fasse un soleil.

Il n'y eu pas de crise d'angoisse. Fred n'avait pas regardé l'autre face de ton visage. Il n'en avait pas besoin, son imagination le travaillait assez. Pendant que tu t'étais concentrée sur ses gestes, lui avait tenté de lire en toi. Il voulait comprendre qui tu étais, ce que tu avais traversé et qui t'avait conduit à une salle d'opération sorcière pour une réparation oculaire accompagné par son ami imaginaire !

Pauvre Fred.

Merci Fred.

Une simple pression de ta main. Un contact doux, provoqué par la reconnaissance et non l'angoisse. Un vrai échange. Il te sourit et je me sentis de trop. Et pourtant j'étais encore là, effacé, mais là.

« J'ai terminé. »

L'annonce emplie de fierté brisa l'équilibre du moment. Il te demanda de te redresser, tu lui demandas un miroir, une coquetterie pas si surprenante que ça. Fred te regarda à travers le miroir que le professeur te présentait, le jeune rouquin ne se serait pas permis de regarder de « l'autre » coté sans ta permission explicite.

Tu pris une longue inspiration et tu ouvris les yeux.

Ton visage n'avait pas radicalement changé par rapport à avant. Tu paraissais la même. C'était ta manière de voir qui avait changé et de manière radicale. Tu avais pris le miroir de tes mains moites et l'avait placé sur la droite. Tu n'avais pas bougé la tête, seuls tes yeux suivaient le mouvement de ton reflet. L'œil magique suivait. Il n'y avait plus de bizarrerie à cacher chez toi. En faite, il n'y en avait qu'une de moins, t'amusas-tu à te faire remarquer.

« Je vois que l'œil magique répond bien à vos stimulations. Faisons quelques exercices voulez-vous ? »

Il te montra différente image pointilliste de différente couleur, te fit lire des séries de lettres de plus en plus petite et vérifia ton champs de vision avec un mouvement latérale de sa baguette.

« Très bien, suivez ma baguette des yeux et dites-moi « stop » quand vous ne la voyez plus...Là ? C'est très bien Miss Granger. »

Tu rayonnais. Tu voyais. Voyais ! 180 degrés de possibilité !

« Très bien Miss, répéta le professeur alors que Fred t'observait silencieusement, le sourire grandissant. Cet œil magique va changer beaucoup de choses. Vous allez vous devoir vous réhabituez à évaluer les distances, viser, lancer des sortilèges... Tout ce que vous avez appris à faire borgne vous devez le maîtriser en tant que une voyante complète. Pour l'instant votre vue ne va pas poser de problème. Vous avez 9 sur 10 à l'œil gauche et 10 sur 10 à la prothèse. Vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes en vieillissant quand votre œil gauche faiblira on peut envisager le port de lunettes correctrice...

- Hermione avec des lunettes, commença en ricanant Fred. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avec des lunettes ...Ta réputation va en être glorifiée ! Attention! Tu rentres dans le stéréotype de la fille intelligente. »

Tu ris doucement. Tu étais heureuse tout simplement.

« Je prendrai le même modèle que le professeur McGonnagal... Je pense que ça donnera de la puissance à mes regards noirs ! »

Fred fit mine d'être blessé en plein cœur et tu t'esclaffas de plus belle. Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel et ils repassèrent de le bureau d'à côté. Tu te cognas dans le fauteuil et commenças à prendre l'habitude de placer un bras légèrement devant toi. Le professeur répéta quelques précautions d'emploi, te rassura sur des points techniques (non,non, pas d'entretien ! A peine une révision tous les dix ans !) Et finit par vous souhaiter une bonne après-midi en les raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

Fred t'avait offert son bras pour commencer ta rééducation. Vous avançâtes jusqu'à l'ascenseur et alors qu'il allait appuyer sur le bouton pour descendre, tu pressas sur celui qui menait vers les étages supérieurs.

« Tu veux aller au salon de thé ? C'est vrai que tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé ce matin. »

C'est vrai qu'il avait insisté pour que tu manges un bout. Il était arrivé plus tôt au terrier et tu étais encore pâteuse et en pyjama, remuant distraitement ton café au lait. Finalement tu n'avais mâchouillé qu'un scone et bu qu'un tiers de ton bol.

« Non. Je... C'est le service que je t'ai demandé. »

L'épreuve de la nouvelle prothèse lui avait sans doute occulté ta demande passée mais il s'en souvint rapidement. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit pour vous seuls. Tu appuyas sur le bouton du quatrième étage.

« Pathologie des sortilèges ? te demanda-t-il.

- Oui. J'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un... Tu te souviens de notre discussion en cinquième année où on a parlé de mon demi-frère.

- Oui, je me souviens, tu avais été très ...

- Sèche. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et on descendit. Toi devant, nous suivant, tu finis par t'arrêter devant une porte vitrée. Derrière, plusieurs lits et une guérisseuse qui lisait un dossier à son bureau.

« Je crois que c'est le moment de clarifier mon arbre généalogique, commenças-tu en tentant de prendre un ton léger. Je m'appelle Hermione Jean Granger. Jean n'a jamais été mon second prénom mais mon vrai nom de famille, celui de ma mère biologique. »

…

OoO

A suivre ! Je vous retrouve dans deux semaines !


	5. Chapter 5

Frères de Mensonges.

OoO

Par MlleGanou

oOoOo

**Résumé : **_Nous leur avons menti depuis que tu les connais. Le pire ? Nous nous mentons à nous-mêmes depuis toujours. Tu n'as jamais été fille unique et encore moins une vraie Granger. Et ça, si ton frère te l'a bien rappelé, moi, je faisais tout que tu l'oublies…_

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement._

**Couple :** _Fred Weasley / Hermione Granger_

**Genre : **

**Rating :** _M_

**Note de l'auteur** : _Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui m'ont mis en favoris et en alertes : ) Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Merci particulièrement à Lul 22 qui m'a rappelé que je devais posté le dimanche : En effet, je bosse à McDo cet été pour payer mon permis et mes futures maquettes… Du coup je suis en « week-end » que le lundi et mardi, du coup ma semaine est décalée …Et c'est pour ça que je poste un jeudi soir/vendredi matin (oui oui je suis totalement logique :D Bon sinon, point moins drôle, je n'ai plus de chapitre en réserve/corrigé/écrit donc laisser moi pleeeein de review histoire de m'engueuler/motiver !_

OoO

Fred te dévisagea un instant puis tu repris calmement tes explications, dans le couloir vide de St Mangouste.

« J'ai été reconnu par mon père à la naissance bien que je sois la fille de sa maîtresse. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à sa femme. Le souci c'est que ma mère biologique en a eu assez d'attendre une réaction de mon père. Elle voulait qu'il vienne vivre avec nous. Mais Papa refusait. Il était déjà père d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'année... Au moment où il aurait pu se laisser convaincre, Mrs Granger est retombée enceinte. Quand ma mère l'a appris, elle était furieuse. On est allée chez mon père. Il y a une violente dispute entre mes deux mères. J'avais à peine trois ans. Et j'ai fait le choix de rester avec mon père qui avait toujours été doux avec moi. J'ai gommé l'existence de ma mère biologique, adoptant Mrs Granger comme ma vraie mère. C'est à cette époque-là que Callum est apparu. Le souci c'est que j'ai fini par m'en souvenir dans des circonstances assez ... Difficile. Ma « mère » m'a confié durant l'été entre ma troisième et quatrième année qu'elle ne sacrifierait pas son fils pour moi qui n'était pas de son sang... Ça n'a jamais été plus été pareil après ça ... J'ai sombré, avec Callum... murmuras-tu à tel point que je me demandais si Fred pouvait t'entendre. Bref. Je me suis mise à recherche ma mère biologique. Oh ! C'est une sorcière d'ailleurs ! Pardon, je n'avais pas précisé qu'en fait j'étais une Sang-mélée, t'amusas-tu faussement.

- Hermione, pourquoi tu me dis ça ici ? demanda Fred après quelques secondes de silence, histoire de digérer et de compléter la fresque de notre sombre puzzle familial.

- Parce qu'Edith Jean est juste dans cette pièce. Après qu'elle ait perdu fille et amant, elle a sombré. Alcool, jeux, violence. Elle a fait un séjour à Azkaban pour avoir agresser un homme. Sur le procès-verbal elle a déclaré qu'il ressemblait trop à un sale type de son passé. Charmante description de mon père en fait. Les détraqueurs lui ont longuement grignoté l'esprit et quand elle est sortie elle ne parlait plus. Elle a tenté de se suicider plusieurs fois alors on a fini par l'interner ici. Je ne l'ai retrouvé qu'à la fin de la cinquième année. Le plus drôle c'est que je suis passée devant cette porte lorsque nous avons rendu visite à ton père. J'étais juste à côté d'elle...

- Dans quel état elle est ?

- Elle ne parle toujours pas. Hoche parfois la tête. La première fois que je me suis présentée elle a fermé les yeux pendant presque 30 secondes et crois-moi ça m'a paru une éternité ... Parfois elle me serre la main quand je lui parle de Poudlard... »

Tu n'eus pas le temps de finir ta phrase que la porte s'ouvrir sur la jeune guérisseuse responsable de la salle. Un large sourire communicatif s'étalait sur sa peau halée.

« Hermione ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Bonjour Monsieur, salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour Agnès, répondis-tu calmement. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Son état n'a pas beaucoup évolué, commença-t-elle en nous attirant dans la salle. Mais au moins elle n'a pas régressée.

- Et mes lettres ?

- Je lui ai toutes lues, parfois même plusieurs fois quand elle arrivait à me le faire comprendre.

- Et les Shakespeare ?

- Dix pages juste avant que je parte chaque soir. Ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione, j'en prends grand soin de votre Maman, nous rassura-t-elle avant de remarquer un patient qui faisait des gestes pour attirer son attention. Oh pardon, je dois vous laisser. »

Fred avait écouté la conversation dans le calme avant de poser des questions. Le pauvre, il devait avoir l'impression d'être un monstre de curiosité à force de découverte.

« Shakespeare ?

- Un écrivain moldu. Sûrement un des plus grand d'ailleurs. Je crois que ma mère adore les tragédies, ça doit lui rappeler sa propre histoire.

- Elle est où ta mère ? demanda-t-il en scrutant les visages des malades installés dans la pièce.

- Devine, t'amusas-tu soudainement. »

Sur le coup, Fred ne comprit pas pourquoi tu semblais si facétieuse. Ce n'est qu'en voyant la femme dans le coin gauche, à côté de la fenêtre qu'il saisit. Un sourire franc apparu sur son visage alors qu'il accrochait ta main à son bras pour te conduire jusqu'à elle. En se rapprochant de toi, il te murmura à l'oreille avec une proximité qui te fit rougir.

« Je sais d'où te viens ta chevelure. Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère...En plus sociable et en plus bavarde. »

Tu souris, les pommettes légèrement roses et tu présentas Fred Weasley à Edith Jean qui se fit un plaisir de lever les yeux vers nous et de nous écouter pendant presque trois heures.

OoO

« Très charmante ta maman ! s'exclama Fred, enjoué.

- C'est la première fois que je la vois sourire et même glousser comme ça, t'émerveillas-tu, beaucoup plus calme.

- Bah, c'est bien connu, Fred Weasley est un clown ! »

Ils se mirent à rire bêtement en repensant aux blagues idiotes et aux anecdotes qu'il avait laissées échappé durant l'après-midi.

Tu t'accrochais toujours à son bras et Fred semblait plus léger. Toutefois il n'avait pas totalement perdu le nord.

"Hermione, il y a une raison pour laquelle tu m'as présenté ta mère ?

- Oui. Comme tu le sais, je vais partir avec Harry et Ron... On doit partir de notre côté...

-La fameuse mission de Dumbledore."

Ron et toi en avaient parlé lors de la précédente réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. La résistance avait même commencé à parler du plan d'attaque pour récupérer Harry chez les Dursley.

"Exact. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je pars. Je ne pourrai pas lui envoyer de lettre. J'aimerai que tu passes la voir de temps en temps et tant que tu le pourras. On risque tous nos vies en ce moment.

- Tu as peur que les Mangemorts se servent d'elle ? demanda-t-il.

- Non. Personne à part toi et Agnès connaissent la vérité sur Edith Jean. Et par bonheur Agnès est une ancienne Langue de Plomb. Elle m'a juré de garder le secret et j'ai confiance en elle. Ma mère est entre bonnes mains.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Ne te sens pas coupable."

Le ton de la conversation avait brusquement changé. Tu le dévisageas, la surprise te rendant muette.

"Mais ...

- Je crois que j'arrive mieux à te comprendre. Tu ... La façon dont tu m'as expliqué ta situation familiale et l'histoire de ta mère me laisse penser que tu te sens responsable de sa vie. Ce n'est pas ta faute Hermione.

- Elle ... Je l'ai abandonné Fred. J'ai tourné le dos à ma mère et elle a sombré. Je sais à quel point c'est grave. Je connais sa douleur et sa haine. Mes actes l'ont détruit !

- Hermione, tu avais trois ans ! Je suis sûr que tu étais effrayée, que tu ne voulais pas perdre ton père. Tu as eu une réaction d'enfant."

Tu baissas la tête. Tu avais la honte qui te collait à la peau depuis que tu avais découvert la vérité sur les actes de ta mère l'année précédente. Tes actes d'enfant t'avaient paru bien cruels avec le recul.

Fred releva ton visage et tenta de te faire sourire.

" Allez. Arrête de te monter la tête. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable."

Tu lui rendis maigrement son sourire et serra un peu plus fort son bras pour continuer jusqu'à la sortie.

La luminosité de ce début de l'été te fit sursauter. La lumière trop vive faisait luire le bâtiment blanc d'en face.

Puis tu te souvins de ce qu'il te restait une dernière chose faire. Malgré la chaleur de l'après-midi, tu frissonnas. Fred et toi avanciez jusqu'à la ruelle dans laquelle vous aviez transplané en arrivant. Tu avais relâché sa main, le teint blême.

« Fred, je ne rentre pas au terrier tout de suite. Tu penses que tu peux prévenir ta mère que je ne dînerai pas là-bas ce soir.

- Tu veux qu'on aille où, demanda-t-il sans saisir la subtilité de ta phrase.

- Tu ne m'as pas compris, je dois y aller seule.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée que tu te balades seule, répondit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

Ton ton était devenu brusquement brusque et froid. Il mit un instant à réagir lorsque tu commenças à tourner sur toi même pour transplaner.

Sauf que nous n'avions pas prévu qu'il s'accrocherait à ton bras.

L'atterrissage fut plus brusque que prévu. Vous vous effondrâtes sur la pelouse verte des Granger.

Tu étais furieuse. L'angoisse de sa présence te provoqua une montée de colère. Sauf que vous deviez être discret alors tu l'agressas à voix basse.

« Mais tu es complètement malade ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça !

-Ça aurait pu être dangereux !

- Idiot ! Je pars à la recherche d'un moyen de détruire Voldemort avec Harry et Ron et tu crois que CA, ça aurait été dangereux ?

- Oui. Parce que tu aurais été seule. »

Tu le dévisageas longuement avant de tourner ton regard vers la maison. On était samedi. Les Grangers finissaient à 13h le samedi. Ils devaient donc être dans le petit salon.

« Hermione, où sommes-nous ?

- Chez mes parents.

- Tu as l'intention de me présenter toute ta famille ? s'amusa-t-il.

- Je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas invité... soupiras-tu. Mais ce n'est pas si grave que ça de toute manière... »

Ce fut le moment que choisi Mr Granger pour apparaitre dans la véranda qui donnait sur le jardin. Il les regarda, de toute évidence surpris. Il jeta un regard en arrière avant de venir les rejoindre, encore en pantoufles.

« Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça ! »

Le pauvre semblait complètement divisé entre la surprise et l'angoisse de nous voir.

« Bonjour Papa. Je sais que nous devions nous retrouver plus tard mais je dois te parler. Avec Maman de préférence.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ...

- C'est important. Je ne vous ennuierai plus après.

- Très bien, finit-il par accepter en soupirant. Qui est ton ami ? finit-il par demander.

- Fred Weasley. Le grand frère de Ron…Il joue au garde du corps, tentas-tu non sans humour.

- Ah... C'est un sorcier donc.

-Oui Papa, soupiras-tu, presque agacée.

- Bien. Je vous demanderai de ne pas utiliser la magie dans cette maison, ma femme ne le supporterait pas…

- Duncan est là ? demandas-tu, tentant de prendre un ton léger.

- Non, il est à son appartement, ça t'arrange sans doute. »

Tu lui répondis par un simple hochement de tête et il nous tourna le dos pour rentrer dans la maison et nous le suivîmes.

« Pourquoi ton père est si ...

- Pas maintenant pour les questions s'il te plaît. Le moment est assez ... compliqué... Je répondrai à tes questions plus tard. Je te demande juste de ne pas réagir aux piques de ma mère. »

Fred semblait un peu perdu. Il s'était fait une image de la famille d'Hermione. Certes bousculé par le passé frivole du père d'Hermione, il s'était toujours imaginé les parents d'Hermione comme aimant et uni. Pour lui, c'était un couple tolérant envers leur fille et sa magie. Pourtant il savait bien qu'il s'était passé quelques choses pour que j'existe. Sans oublier « l'accident » ménager qui résumait désormais la rencontre entre ton œil et le destop.

Je soupirai longuement alors qu'Hermione tournait le visage vers moi. Elle attrapa ma main, beaucoup plus forte que moi à ce moment-là.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, me murmuras-tu doucement.

-Ça va trop vite. Il se passe trop de chose aujourd'hui. Et la présence de Fred n'aide pas...

- Ne sois pas jaloux Callum.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça... Tout m'échappe, j'ai peur de plus pouvoir te protéger...

- Alors c'est que je suis devenue assez forte. J'y arriverai. Ne t'inquiète plus. »

Tu déposas un baiser sur ma tempe et te dirigeas vers l'entrée du salon. Fred n'avait pas raté une miette de cet échange. Décidément ça devait vraiment être étrange comme conversation. La porte du petit salon se referma sur nous. Ton père était déjà à l'intérieur, nous laissant sur le palier. Il avait bien fait, autant préparer le terrain.

« Bah, pourquoi on attend là ?

- Je pense que Papa doit annoncer que je suis là. Elle va donc s'énerver, refuser de me voir, s'époumoner et finalement accepter tout en étant le plus désagréable possible.

- Mais... Mais elle t'a vu avant-hier, avant de venir au Terrier !

-Héhé, pas bête le garenne."

Tu me fusillas du regard quand tu m'entendis.

« Je te l'avais dit que sa présence ne t'aiderai pas ! Il va falloir tout lui dire ! Pouf ! On refait disparaître un mensonge ! »

Tu baissas les yeux, les mains moites face à la nouvelle vérité que tu devais énoncer après des années de mensonge.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années en fait. Depuis que je suis arrivée au Terrier l'été de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Quand elle a refusé de m'aider. Elle me hait depuis.

- Mais c'est ta mère !

- Non, justement. C'est la mère de Duncan. Et quand il a fallu qu'elle choisisse qui elle aiderait, elle n'a pas hésité... »

Tu ne continuas pas malgré Fred qui t'écoutait, choqué par cette nouvelle confession.

« Mais ... Hermione ! Pourquoi avoir gardé tous ses secrets pour toi ! On était là pour toi !

- Parce qu'ils sont trop lourds. C'est un sac de nœuds où tout se croisent. Quand tu reconnais les fils, le nœud est plus facile à dénouer... Et là je ne veux pas que ...

- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION !

- Et voilà. Elle s'époumone, constatas-tu simplement.

- Mais elle ne peut pas faire ça ... marmonna Fred, légèrement KO.

- Je ne sais plus si tu te souviens, pendant les vacances après l'attaque du Ministère, nous étions passés vous rendre visite à la boutique. J'avais parlé avec Georges et il m'avait demandé si ma famille ne me manquait pas trop. Car, et je le cite : « En y réfléchissant, tu ne rentres plus pour Noël et Pâques depuis des années et pendant les grandes vacances, tu es de retour au Terrier à peine une semaine après la fin des cours. Tes parents ne sont pas trop vexés ? » Si tu savais à quel point j'ai été heureuse que Ron nous rejoigne à ce moment-là…

- Hermione … Pourquoi as-tu gardé ça pour toi durant toutes ces années ?

- Parce qu'il a fallu que je me souvienne de tout… Et quand j'ai retrouvé une grande part de ma mémoire, les changements ont été si brusques et si violents que je n'avais pas la force de les partager. Je me sentais plus seule et abandonnée que jamais. Mais je me suis doucement relevée pour finalement en arriver là. Tu es à ce jour et avec Callum, une des personnes qui en savent le plus sur moi. Félicitation…

- Pourquoi ta mère a du faire un choix ? Elle n'aurait pas pu vous aimez tous les deux ? »

Tu eus un rire nerveux. Encore une nouvelle question qui nous remuait au plus profond de nous. Mais la malédiction semblait continuée pour Fred : Mrs Granger hurlait de plus belle qu'elle refusait de te voir. Tu te laissas tomber sur le tabouret qui était à côté du meuble téléphone. Tu semblas t'affaisser, tes mains cachant ton visage alors que les sanglantes accusations tambourinaient à travers la porte.

« Tu m'avais promis qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais ! C'est un monstre ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle a fait à notre famille ! Elle a voulu nous détruire comme sa propre mère pour te récupérer à elle seule ! Elle a failli tuer Duncan ! Elle a toujours été étrange avec son affreux ami imaginaire mais elle s'est attaquée à nous ! Tu m'avais PROMIS ! »

Les réponses de Mr. Granger étaient quasiment inaudibles par rapport à la haine que crachait ta mère adoptive. Tu tremblais sur ton tabouret alors que Fred fixait la porte comme si l'enfer se trouvait derrière.

« Tu … Pourquoi dit-elle que tu as failli tuer ton frère…marmonnait-il.

- Je … S'il te plaît Fred … Tais-toi... »

Tu essayais de contrôler ton angoisse qui grandissait à chaque vague de violence de Mrs Granger. Ta respiration se faisait profonde et ta poitrine se gonflait au rythme de tes inspirations.

Je passais mes mains sur tes cheveux pour t'apaiser doucement. Finalement, dans la pièce d'à côté, tout sembla se calmer alors tu te redressas aussi dignement que possible. Le timing fut si parfait que tu avais retrouvé toute distinction au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur ton père. Tu regardas une dernière fois Fred en posant ton doigt sur ta bouche pour lui rappeler de se taire.

Le salon n'avait pas changé depuis ton départ... Du moins à un détail près, toutes les photos où tu apparaissais avaient disparu.

Ta mère s'était installée le plus loin possible de la porte, dans le petit bow-window qui donnait sur la rue. Elle nous lançait un regard qui se voulait dédaigneux, mais au fond nous savions que nous la terrifions au plus haut point.

"Bonjour Maman."

Même si tu ne l'as considérais plus comme tel, l'habitude était toujours là. Tu ne te le serais jamais avouée, mais au fond tu avais du respect pour elle. Elle t'avait élevé jusqu'à tes 15 ans sans le moindre problème. Mis à part Duncan.

"Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Cracha-t-elle alors que ton père soupirait de tristesse.

- Désolée...

- Qui-est-ce ? demanda-t-elle, sûrement inquiète.

- C'est un ami, les temps ne sont pas sur en ce moment alors il a préféré m'accompagner.

- Comment ça ? demanda ton père.

- Vous avez du remarqué qu'il se passait des choses étranges, même dans ce monde-là... Il s'agit d'un mage noir qui a de plus en plus de pouvoir. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là...

- Tu vas nous annoncer que tu le rejoins, compléta ta mère sans la moindre hésitation."

Bien évidement cela te fit mal, tu avais fermé tes paupières une seconde de trop et pris une inspiration plus forte. Fred, lui semblait sous le choc. Ta mère adoptive était totalement convaincue que tu étais le mal incarné. Et le dégoût que tu lui inspirais n'avait aucune limite.

"Comment ... commença Fred, les oreilles écarlates.

- Non, ce n'est rien Fred. Reste en dehors de ça, s'il te plaît."

Il te dévisagea. La violence des propos étaient tels qu'il se demandait comme tu pouvais les prendre aussi calmement. Mais au fond, tu t'effondrais lentement.

"En fait, je suis contre lui...

- Toi ? Du côté du bien ? lança-t-elle sarcastiquement alors que ton père essayait de la calmer.

- Oui. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse te paraître ! Je suis là pour vous protéger ! Crachas-tu, impatiente. On risque de s'en prendre à moi et à mes proches. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit.

- Quel hypocrisie ! s'exclama ta mère, furieuse. Tu nous détestes ! Tu essaies de nous détruire depuis ...

- Voyons, Chérie ... Laisse-là finir ...

- Je ne vous déteste pas. Vous restez ma famille et je refuse que des personnes puissent vous faire du mal !

- Que comptes-tu faire Hermione ? demanda calmement ton père.

- Je ... Il faut que je m'efface de votre mémoire.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Fred, choqué par une telle proposition.

- Je suis désolée Papa mais je n'ai pas le choix, continuas-tu en ignorant Fred. Et je crois que ça ira même mieux entre vous deux si je disparaissais de vos vies.

- Mais, ma puce, comment peux-tu dire ça...marmonna ton père de toute évidence attristée par une telle mesure.

- Même si cette solution me plaît je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous protégerai, marmonna Mrs Granger tandis que Fred fulminait de colère.

- Il faut que je vous envoie ailleurs sous un autre nom. Je vous ai fait faire des nouveaux papiers pour que vous puissiez partir tous les deux loin du Royaume-Uni.

- Tu veux qu'on quitte le pays ! s'exclama Mrs Granger. Mais nous avons notre vie ici ! Tu ne peux pas décider de nous chasser ainsi !

- C'est pour votre survie à tous les deux ! On risque de vous kidnapper ! Pour eux, vous n'est pas plus que des animaux ! Ils vous tortureraient pour vous faire avouer tout ce que vous savez sur moi et ça je le refuse ! Finis-tu par crier, indignée par leur vaine résistance."

Un silence accueillit tes paroles. Finalement, ce fut ton père, les sourcils qui osa reprendre la conversation, soudainement perplexe.

"Hermione, je ... je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer cette question mais ... Tu ne parles que de ta mère et moi... Que va-t-il se passer pour Duncan ? C'est ton frère tu ne peux pas le laisser courir...

- Je refuse qu'il oublie ça. Répondis-tu, tremblante."

Je n'en revenais pas que ton père ose te poser cette question.

"Mais c'est ton frère !

- Il ne sera jamais mon frère !

- Hermione, je t'en prie ne le laisse pas tomber."

C'était Mrs Granger, qui après t'avoir insulté te demandait, le regard suppliant de protéger Duncan. C'était à vomir.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Maman. Je ferai en sorte que les Mangemorts ne puissent pas le faire parler. Mais il ne viendra pas avec vous et je ne lui effacerai jamais la mémoire. Ça serait trop simple qu'il oublie. Moi je ne peux pas, alors lui non plus..."

Mrs Granger semblait paniquée. Elle s'était redressée et approchée de toi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à mon fils ? Ne lui refait pas de mal ! C'est mon fils ! Si tu m'aimes un minimum tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ! S'exclama-t-elle, terrifiée."

Mais tu avais sorti ta baguette alors que ton père l'avait prise dans ses bras en lui demandant de se calmer. Mrs Granger se mit à crier les mêmes supplications alors que tu les mettais en joue. Ton père te regarda tristement et nous oubliâmes les cris de ta mère.

"Pardonnes-nous Hermione... Pardonnes-nous.

- Je t'aime Papa... Je t'aime Maman..."

Et tu abaissas la baguette dans un éclair lumineux.

Ils s'effondrèrent au sol tandis que tu t'abaissais vers eux pour déposer un dernier baiser sur leur joue. Ce n'est qu'en t'approchant de Mrs Granger que je pus t'entendre lui murmurer.

"... Mais je le hais plus que je ne t'aime..."

Tu te redressas, les larmes aux yeux. Fred plongea sur toi pour te serrer dans les bras. Tu ne pu laisser échapper un immense sanglot et tu t'accrochas à ses épaules.

"Bon sang Hermione... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je te connais de moins en moins ... murmura Fred sans pour autant te relâcher.

- Je ... Je...

-Non, ce n'est rien... Je suis là et je resterai avec toi. Je ne te laisserai pas seule, encore moins dans ces circonstances. Allez, viens, je te ramène chez ma mère. Au moins, tu es sure d'être aimée comme tu le dois."

Tu pleuras encore un long moment dans ses bras. Même quand vous transplantèrent dans le jardin du Terrier. Tu t'accrochais désespérément à lui. Il te rassura longuement, finissant par te dire que tu avais fait le bon choix, que tu les avais bien protégés et que tu pouvais être fière de toi. Les garçons avaient fini par venir vous rejoindre, ne comprenant pas les larmes de leur amie.

"Ce n'est rien, mentit pour toi Fred. Ce n'est que le contre coup de l'intervention. Elle est épuisée. Je peux vous la confier ? Je dois retourner à la boutique..."

Les garçons s'occupèrent de toi même si il te fallu une petite minute pour lâcher Fred qui se moqua de toi. Ron t'aida à remonter jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny tandis qu'Harry te faisait un bol de thé. Ils restèrent avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes et je vins te prendre dans mes bras lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chambre.

"Callum, murmuras-tu...

- Oui, je sais.

- Nous devons le faire le plus rapidement possible.

- Et pour ton contrôle ? Tu penses pouvoir lui faire face ?

- Oui. Et s'il tente quelque chose, cette fois-ci, je le tuerai.

- On le fera ensemble alors...

-Merci."

Et tu t'assoupis sereinement à la perspective de prendre la vie à cet homme.

Et ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard que le cauchemar revint te hanter...

OoO

_A la prochaine et bonnes vacances ! Au fait ! Je suis passée en Master d'Architecture ! Youhou !_


End file.
